Love Hurts, Hate Doesn't
by Time Won't Heal
Summary: COMPLETE! DMHG. Hermione is back for her 7th year. The boy she has hated all her life turns out to be her true love. Nothing can stand in their way...right?
1. Home Sweet Home? Not Quite

**(A/N)**

**I know this is really short but this is only my first fic so I can only get better right? Well that's not entirely true, but I hope I don't get worse. Please read and review, it's always appreciated. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**Thanks. **

**Laura x**

Chapter 1

Home Sweet Home? Not quite

Hermione Granger stepped off the Hogwarts Express. Her soft brown locks lay lightly on her shoulders. The sun beamed on her tinted blushed cheeks. Her pale brown eyes gleamed through the bright rays of sun. And a soft smile lay upon her face. But her eyes were different. They showed a worried expression. She glanced to her left and there he was. His loose blonde hair blew in the wind. His grey eyes glistened as the sun reflected upon them. His pale, white skin matched with his manly features. And a small smirk lay on his face. Her worst fears were confirmed. He was standing there, with his gormo friends. They were looking her direction and the sun reflected on something which caught her eyes.

"Oh no." She muttered. "Please no."

Before Harry, Ron or Ginny could ask what was wrong, the three Slytherins were walking towards them.

"What are you glaring at Granger?" Draco said harshly. "You know, if you keep staring like that at school, I'll just have to take 20 points from Gryffindor. After all, I do have the power to do so." Draco puffed his chest out making the badge stick out.

Ron and Harry both looked at Draco's chest. They too saw the badge. It was placed at the centre of his robes. In bold, silver writing it displayed "Head Boy".

"Shut up ferret boy, who'd want to stare at you?" Hermione laughed in a sarcastic way. At that moment, Pansy Parkinson appeared by his side linking onto his left arm.

"Oh believe me, mudblood, a lot of people want to stare at MY Draco!" Pansy said, emphasizing the word "MY" and "mudblood". "He's gorgeous and way out of your league so forget it you idiot!"

Hermione's blood boiled at the word "mudblood". She wasn't as bothered about being called an idiot, but mudblood takes the piss.

"Fuck off Malfoy! You're a jerk and you think you're so good just coz you've got a family of pure blood." Harry spat.

Draco opened his mouth to return another comment but changed his mind when he saw Ron staring at him. Well, not directly at him.

"No, fuckin, way." Ron exclaimed through tightly, clenched teeth. He just fixed his eyes on the badge.

"Get used to it weasel!" Draco said with his usual evil grin. While his friends, Crabbe and Goyle chuckled by his side.

Harry stood there with his mouth hanging open. He had a shocked expression on his face and his eyes were wide open. He had only just noticed.

"And you Potter!" Draco growled.

"Come on guys," Hermione said, looking at her two best friends who we're fireing up in anger. Ginny, however, had left before the scene started. She was with a handsome Hufflepuff boy, from her year. Ginny also had red hair just as bright as her brother Ron's.

They started to walk away when Draco shouted after them.

"I'm gonna make this year fuckin hell for you three."

Pansy laughed loudly.

.----()----.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Ron Shouted. "I'm gonna fuckin kill him."

Ron squeezed the leather chair of the carriage. His red hair moving furiously as he punched the chair.

"That little…"

"Calm down Ron." Hermione said in an understanding tone.

"You two still haven't realized have you…?" Hermione smirked.

Harry and Ron both looked at each other then back to Hermione.

Hermione moved her long, curly hair out the way revealing a shiny, silver badge which displayed "Head Girl".

"I should have guessed." Harry pointed out, his messy, black hair hanging over his eyes.

Ron however just sat there with a huge grin on his face.

"If he wants to make our last year hell, then bring it on. Fuckin piece of shit. Two can play at that game." Hermione said with an evil grin that her two best friends had never seen before.

They were beginning to see a new side of her. A change. It wasn't a change that could be noticed upon looking at her, it was different. A big difference. A new attitude. This was payback time for all the hell Draco and many other Slytherins had put her through.

"Let the games begin." She grinned evilly.

**(A/N)**

**How did I do? Like I said, I really hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	2. Flying Fists

**(A/N)**

**I'd like to thanks everyone who has reviewed my story, all the reviews are all so positive. I'm really glad that you like it and considering it's my first fic I've done well, I think lol. **

Chapter 2

Flying Fists

Hermione looked around and everything was just how it always was. The Great Hall was brightly lit by the floating candles above, in the see through ceiling. There were rows of lights above each houses table- Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. At the far end of the hall sat the staff table. It was decorated in the same way that the other tables were. Candles and goblets and a plain, gold cloth. It was very welcoming indeed.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry." Professor Dumbledore said raising his goblet for a toast.

Dumbledore hadn't changed at all. He had his usual, long, grey beard. Same for his hair. His pointy nose, and hat. And his half moon spectacles rested on the bump on his nose. He was very welcoming and had a warm and caring personality. He was standing at the middle of the staff table, baring a smile.

"The pupils in their 7th year will be pleased to know that there will be a leaving prom just for them." Dumbledore continued. "You can wear whatever you want, formal, informal, casual. Whatever you choose, I'm sure the boys will look handsome, and the girls beautiful." The hall broke into whispers and muttering about the prom.

"I trust, you all got letters concerning this matter." Dumbledore said, hushing the whispers.

"Also, you will be very sad to hear that our Care Of Magical Creatures teacher has retired. Therefore, I am proud to present your new teacher, none other than, Rubeus Hagrid." Dumbledore moved his hand towards Hagrid as the half giant stood up.

The whole hall broke into applause, except for the Slytherins of course who sat there looking disgusted with the whole announcement. Dumbledore continued, he drifted away as Draco started his own conversation to Hermione and her friends.

"Oi! Potter! Oi! Scar head!" Draco said in a loud whisper.

"Shove off Malfoy." Harry said just as quiet as Draco's comment.

Ron turned round to look at what was going on and Hermione looked across their table. She had a feeling something was going to happen. In the pit of her stomach she knew. She didn't quite know what it was. But something was there. It was like, her instinct. And she trusted it.

"What are you staring at Granger?" Draco sneered. "Can't help it can you? My handsome features."

Pansy giggled by his side. She was so patronizing sometimes. Hermione couldn't bare to hear her laugh. It went right through her. One of these days Hermione's going to give Pansy what's coming to her.

"Oh piss off Malfoy!" Hermione said throwing her own dirty look at him.

"Shut up mud…." Draco started with a disgusted look on his face that she was actually talking to him.

She was right, something is going to happen. But before he could finish his sentence she had her wand digging in his throat. Her eyes penetrating his, her wand digging deeper and deeper into his neck. Draco stopped what he was saying automatically. He was feeling a lot of pain in his throat, he couldn't breath, he was wheezing.

"Hermione no! Leave it." Harry said getting up out his seat, putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Get off me Harry." Hermione said not breaking eye contact from Draco.

Ron got up to try to help Harry but Hermione raised a hand and gave Ron a look that said 'I know what I'm doing'. She turned back to Draco.

"You ever try to call me that again, I will personally kill you." She said in a deadly hiss.

At this threat the Slytherins growled and a lot of them stood up in a threatening manner. The whole hall then broke into movement, pupils forming around the group. People pushing and shoving to get a good look at what was happening. People running, people shouting, people…

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted over the, outrageous behavior.

Everyone stopped on their tracks and what happened next shocked everyone. Hermione Granger, a mudblood girl whom never answered back to anyone punched THE Draco Malfoy in the face. The youngest Malfoy in the family line of one of the most purest blood in History. He flung backwards onto the Slytherin table causing his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, and a few others to fly of their chairs. Then Draco shot up. For a split second everyone was worried for Hermione, even the Slytherins who, knew what Draco was capable of feared for her.

"STOP!" Professor Snape interrupted the fight.

"Granger, Malfoy my office now."

They both hesitated for a moment.

"NOW!" Snape repeated.

They both started to shuffle out of the crowd and Snape snatched Hermione's wand out of her hand, which was raised dangerously. She stopped and opened her mouth to speak in protest. But as soon as she saw the look on his face she carried on walking.

"Everyone please sit down and be calm." Dumbledore started.

.---()---.

Snape flung the door open and Dumbledore's voice drifted away. The three began walking towards the dungeons. Draco was holding his nose, which was now gushing of blood. He rummaged through his pocket and after a while of searching he finally found a tissue. Hermione looked at Draco in an amused way.

"_That stupid mudblood. I'll get her for this. One way or another I'll get her back."_ Draco thought.

"_He deserved that!" _Hermione thought. _"Well maybe I shouldn't have hit him quite that hard but, well he provoked me. Yes that's what I'll say, he provoked me."_


	3. Rage

**(A/N)**

**I just thought I'd say that I'll try my best to put up a new chapter every day but if not then every other day. I am busy and I'm sure everyone understands. Please keep reading and reviewing.**

Chapter 3

Rage

"Explain yourselves!" Snape said in an angry tone as he slammed a book down on the desk Hermione was sitting at. Hermione jumped at his harsh tone.

"Well sir…" Hermione spoke up. "Malfoy provoked me."

Draco's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me? Get your facts right Granger before you start throwing accusations. Lying bitch!" Draco spat.

Hermione shot up on anger. So did Draco.

"100 points from both of your houses in advance. Now sit down the pair of you!" Snape said losing his patience.

They did as he said. Then, Professor Snape started walking around the two desks that they were sitting at.

"You are both in your last year at Hogwarts, let it be a civil one. You should be setting an example to the younger students, not punching each other in the middle of the headmasters welcoming speech. I am very disappointed in you both, especially you Mr. Malfoy. You are in my house and I expect you to behave in the correct manor." Snape said in, yet again, another harsh tone.

"As Mr. Malfoy is head boy." He addressed Hermione. "And Miss Granger is head girl." He added to Draco.

"SHE, IS, HEAD, GIRL?" Draco raged as he pinched his nose which was still leaking of blood.

Hermione however stayed calm. She already knew that he was head boy. He made that one clear when they were getting of the train.

"Once again Mr. Malfoy, sit down!" Snape ordered.

"_I should have known SHE would be head girl. Innocent, little mudblood. Well she's not innocent, that's just a figure of speech…right?" _Draco thought.

"As I was saying, as Mr. Malfoy is head boy, and Miss Granger is head girl…" Snape said with a frustrated look fixed to his face.

Draco fidgeted at the thought that she is head girl.

"_Wait, we already established she's head girl. You already know that. Like you said, she's an innocent, little mudblood." _Draco thought.

"_I did not call her innocent!"_

"_Did!"_

"_Huh, I didn't mean it like that. It's just a figure of speech." _Draco tried to regain himself.

"You will both have your own quarters." Snape finished.

"_Cool, we get our own dormitories." _Hermione thought.

"Sharing together I mean." Snape said seeing their happy expressions.

Their smiles disappeared, they turned into blank faces and then into angry looks. Hermione knew that they would have to work with each other on rare occasions, but this… this was just ridiculous. They're worst enemies. It's impossible. It's insane. It's, it's, it's outrageous!

"NO WAY!" Hermione shouted.

"WHHHAAATT?" Draco said, his blood boiling.

"Yeah right!" Hermione said folding her arms in protest.

"As if I'm sharing with that, that, that…her!" Draco said, taking back what he was going to say.

.----()----.

"There will be no option I'm afraid. You must share with each other. All of your belongings are in your rooms." Professor McGonagall said as they reached the top of the steps.

Hermione and Draco looked at the portrait. They were both sharing blank expressions. Looking at the portrait like it was their death, The end of their life. The gate to hell. Well it probably was.

"Cappot Trakonas" The Professor said as she nudged the pair forward and shut the door behind them.

The door sprung back open.

"Oh and you can change the password to whatever you wish but you must inform each other before you do so." Professor McGonagall said, poking her head around the door.

Mcgonagall closed the door an trotted off down the corridor. Hermione and Draco stood there for several minutes.

"Look, this isn't exactly pleasure for me but we can't stand her all night can we?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"I wasn't planning to Granger. Let's get one thing straight, you stay out my way and I'll stay out yours. I don't even want you speaking to me, spreading your filth in the air." Draco said, in an evil way.

"I wouldn't waste my breath on you ferret boy." Hermione snarled.

"_You're kidding yourself. You're sharing a dormitory. Like your going to be able to avoid him."_ Hermione thought.


	4. Settling In, Or Not?

Chapter 4

Settling In…Or Not

Facing them were two brown, leather sofas leaning in towards a white, marble fireplace. A cream rug lay in front of the brightly lit fire with a large cream lamp positioned next to it on a posh, glass coffee table. In the corner sat a brown, oak desk with a matching chair. Positioned on here were two spare quills, with ink pots and several, spare, rolls of parchment. On the right were two doors. One leading to the dining room, the other to the kitchen. To the left, is a single door leading to the showers and baths. Directly at either side of the fireplace were two staircases to their dormitories.

"I suppose that's your room Granger." Draco said looking towards the one on the right side of the fire.

It had a trunk outside the door with a pink toiletry bag on top and a mini, pink case. So unless Draco had suddenly turned gay with a particular interest in pink, then yes, it is Hermione's room.

"What a clever little boy. You're such a genius Malfoy!" Hermione said in a baby like voice.

"I thought I told you not to talk to me Granger!" Draco said seriously.

"Silly me, and there was me thinking you started the conversation Malfoy."

"Don't be a smart arse Granger." Draco said walking towards the bathroom to clean up his nose.

"Touchy!" Hermione said loudly, on purpose of course.

"So, did that hurt?" Hermione asked.

"No! Now piss off mudblood!"

"Fine then, ferrets are thick anyway. It's no point talking to one. They haven't got a clue." Hermione said rolling her eyes. It's pointless even bothering to ask him to stop calling her mudblood, that'll never happen.

Before Draco could reply with his never ending remarks, comments and name calling, his door was slammed shut.

.----()----.

After having a look around, Hermione decided to go and unpack. When she entered her room, she had such a shock.

"Wow! This is massive!" She said to herself.

And it truly was. The bed was a king size bed, there was a walk in wardrobe, three sets of drawers and her own toilet and sink. For the showers, she had to share with Draco. The walls were painted in a pale lemon for the top half and a light cream for the bottom part. A stencil border finished it off. There was a large fire place with a mirror above it, outlined in a gold edge.

Once she had it looking Hermione like, books stacked up and clothes in drawers, she decided to go to the sitting room, or as she called it, from the muggle world, the living room. She walked down the stairs and slouched in one of the sofas. She didn't spot Draco who was sitting in front of the fire, gazing into it.

"This is ridiculous, I want you to stay out of my way Granger." Draco growled, still gazing into the fire.

"It's not my fault, this is my home as well and since we're here for a year I think it's rather impossible to avoid each other." Hermione said coldly.

"Whatever mudblood." Draco said, expressionless.

The next thing he knew, he was on his back with a small weight on his stomach. He felt a jabbing pain in his throat. It was Hermione she was on top of him with her wand forced in his throat.

"You fuckin piece of shit! You think you're better than everyone else just because your pure blood. Well you're not. There's so many kind people out there who aren't pure blood. You're so mean all the time and I don't understand why. I don't think you realize that next time I won't be responsible for my actions." Hermione shouted in his face.

"I'M SORRY OK! I'm sorry." Draco said forcing Hermione's wand out his throat.

Hermione looked into his big, grey eyes and for the first time in her whole entire life she heard Draco Malfoy saying sorry. She couldn't help but stare at him. Lying there and she actually saw something beyond those cold eyes. Her face was puzzled. She realized he actually meant that.

"What did you just say?" Hermione said with an evil grin. "Did my ears deceive me?"

"You heard what I said, your ears didn't deceive you."

"Ha! THE Draco Malfoy apologizing to me!"

"Look Hermione…" Draco started.

"_What the fuck! Did I just call that mudblood by her first name?" _Draco thought.

"_Just look at her Draco, that beautiful girl sitting on top of you."_

"_Yuck, a mudblood on top of me!"_

"_Don't fight it Draco. You like her."_

"_I do not!"_

"_Do too." _Draco fighted with his thoughts.

"Well I suppose an apology can spare your life." Hermione said careless.

"Get off me Granger!"

Just as Hermione was getting off Draco, Professor McGonagall walked in.

"_She didn't see that... did she?" _Hermione thought to herself.


	5. The Interruption

**(A/N)**

**I'm sorry about the ending. I know it's pretty common and everything but I just wanted to put it in. I hope it doesn't put you off. Thanks so much for all the reviews!**

Chapter 5

The Interruption

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall gestured the pair who were now just sitting down. Professor McGonagall was Gryffindor's head of house. She was ageing a lot now. She had dark brown hair, although the grey hair was showing a lot now. She has a lovely personality and is very kind.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." The professor began.

"Oh, its fine Professor, you didn't interrupt anything. I tripped and fell onto Malfoy, unfortunately we both fell and landed in the position you saw when you first entered. Weren't we Malfoy…? Hermione said in an innocent tone.

"Yes, Granger. You want to be more careful next time otherwise I might not be there to break your fall." Draco replied.

"Oh, I will be careful next time Malfoy, just make sure you're careful as well." Draco knew, however, that Hermione was on about the mudblood topic.

"Anyway, I've come to inform you that Professor Dumbledore would like you to eat in here tonight, in your dining room. He does not think it appropriate after the events earlier for you to eat in the Great Hall. The house elves will sort your meals out."

"You will eat at your normal time just go to the dining room and your food will be served when you are seated."

"Ok, thank you Professor." Hermione said.

"You're welcome my dear." McGonagall Replied. "Tomorrow, you will be able to eat back how you normally do. But you can choose. If you wish to eat in here, then so be it."

Hermione nodded showing that she had understood. Draco just remained in the same position. Professor McGonagall left the room and left Draco and Hermione sitting alone. They stared at each other for a short time and then Hermione broke the stare and silence.

"Are you always that rude?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to my room." Draco told Hermione.

"And…? Why are you telling me?" Hermione asked coldly.

"Shove yourself then Granger, I was just telling you so you couldn't moan."

"Whatever Malfoy!"

At the same time they both got up and went to their rooms. Obviously slamming there doors behind them.

"_For fuck sake now look what I've done!" _Hermione thought leaning against the door.

"_Tut! You're so stupid!"_

"_No I'm not!"_

"_Yes you are. He called you Hermione and you didn't even notice."_

"_Of course I noticed. How could I not? I was right on top of him!"_

"_He said sorry! You've never heard him say sorry before!"_

"_Yes, yes I know." _Hermione fighted off her thoughts.

"_I'm going to take a bath, I need some time to think" _Hermione thought.

She got up and walked towards the bathroom. She left the door open slightly so the room wouldn't get steamed up. She started running the water and left it why she got undressed. She took her uniform off, her bra and thong and left them on the floor by the bath.

.----()----.

"_I make an effort and she throws it back in my face." _Draco thought with his head in his hands.

"_You called her Hermione and then you went and called her Granger again!"_

"_It wasn't my fault!"_

_"Well, if it wasn't your fault then who else is it? Idiot!"_

"_Oh I'm taking a bath. I need some time to think man! Women!"_

"_Err…why do you need to think…you like her don't you?"_

"_OK! Fine! I fuckin like her!"_

Draco took his head out his hands and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He got up and headed towards the shower and bath room. The door was slightly open so he just pushed it and closed it behind him and took his shirt off, he already took his robe off earlier. He then pulled his trousers and boxers down, then off. He turned around and was face to face to a beautiful girl. It was Hermione. She was stark naked.


	6. Sexual Tension

Chapter 6

Sexual Tension?

Hermione looked at the boy staring into her eyes, Draco looked at the girl staring into his. The room was steamed up, as the pair had been in the bathroom for quite a while and the door was shut. They were so close to each other that not even an inch separated them.

"AHHH!" Hermione screamed, her eyes popping out her head.

"Get out of here!" Draco yelled, his eyes bulging. They were so wide, they looked like golf balls.

They both paused for a moment and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the situation. She was in the position that every girl dreams of.

"You think this is funny do you Granger?" Draco asked.

"Yes I do. We've both been standing here for a while now and neither of us thinks it a good idea to cover up." Hermione replied, turning the bath taps off.

Draco stepped backwards and grabbed the nearest towel to him, while he did this Hermione got a quick glimpse of his cock. She couldn't help it. She just had to look. Pansy Parkinson was right. She was bragging about how big HER Draco was all through last year. It was quite annoying really. It really pissed her off. But now she had her proof. Hermione looked back up just as Draco turned back round. He tied his towel round his waist and put his hands over his eyes closing them tight.

"Hurry up then." Draco urged her.

Hermione searched for a towel, but then she realized the towels were behind Draco. She leaned over and her nipple touched against his arm. It sent shivers down his spine and he automatically peeped.

"_Shit!" _Draco thought, looking down at his hard cock.

"_Why am I feeling like this? She's only a mudblood."_

"Ok, you can look now." Hermione said.

"So…are you still taking a dip?" Draco asked looking at Hermione in her towel.

"Well, I was here first so get out Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Don't worry, I am Granger." Draco said closing the door behind him.

Hermione let the towel drop to her ankles and she climbed in the bath, which was very large. Large enough for her AND Draco to fit in. There was a large range of bubble baths and shower gel for her to choose from. Not to mention the ten soaps, all different.

"_Why the hell would you want HIM in a bath with YOU?"_ Hermione thought.

"_He's gorgeous!" _

"_I knew it!"_

"_No…I didn't mean that."_

"_Yes you did. You like him!"_

"_I can't help it ok? Yes I like him, but as if he's going to look at me twice. He hates me. He calls me a mudblood or Granger, never anything different. He's so mean."_

Hermione shook these thoughts out of her head and lay back and relaxed.

.----()----.

"_No, she doesn't like me." _Draco thought.

_And…? So what…?"_

"_Are you kidding? She's so beautiful!"_

"_You really think so?"_

"_No. I didn't mean that. She's just a mudblood." _Draco thought, walking out of his room and headed for the dining room. He was starved.

When he got there, Hermione had just arrived. She was just taking a seat as he entered. No one spoke. Draco sat and, still, no one spoke. They were eating their meal and Draco looked up to see Hermione looking at him.

"What are you staring at Granger?"

"Just marveling at how clean a ferret could be."

"Shut up Granger"

"Make me Malfoy."

Draco got up and walked towards her, he grabbed her arm, not hurting her though, and pulled her up.

"Only one person has ever spoke to me like that before Granger, let's just say he ended up in hospital."

Hermione was smaller than Draco, not much, just a little. But she didn't feel over powered. She felt calm and relaxed. She wasn't scared at all.

"No one has ever bullied me like that before Malfoy."

"Is that what you think…that I bully you?"

"Just fuck off Malfoy. I'm not even going to bother being civil to you. Just get lost." Hermione said coldly.

"You're just a little mudblood Granger, I don't know why I bother!"

"REDUCTO!" Hermione shouted.

Draco flew across the room and landed on his back, on the floor. Hermione ran over and stood over him. She knelt down next to him, her wand pointed at his throat.

"Ask your self this Malfoy. Why do you bother?." Hermione said.

She got up and walked to her room slamming the door shut behind her. And she cried. She cried her heart out. She didn't know why she was crying, Draco had always treated her like shit, so what was the difference? After all, hate doesn't hurt so what could it be?


	7. The Plan

**(A/N)**

**I'm so sorry, I know this is really, really, really short but it needs to be here so please don't flip.**

Chapter 7

The Plan

Hermione Granger walked down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room. She was being stared at by a group of Slytherin girls as she walked towards them.

"50 points from Slytherin for staring at your head girl." Hermione said with an evil grin.

The Slytherin girls growled at her and continued. She approached the common room.

"Goorgrly Blembedone." Hermione said looking up at the portrait.

The door swung open giving her access. Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire in their usual seats. They looked like they were waiting for something. In very anxious positions. They were sitting forwards and the fire light lit Ron's hair up more than usual. It was bright red and his head shot round when he heard the door open. Everything was just how she remembered it. Warm and welcoming. And boy was she so glad to see her two best friends. She needed them last night.

"Hermione" Harry said getting up and walking to her. "We heard who you're sharing with." Continuing as Ron walked over and joined them. Harry hugged Hermione in a comforting way. This reassured Hermione.

"Don't worry guys, he'll get a taste of his own medicine. Trust me." Hermione said evilly.

"So, are you coming to breakfast then? Ron asked walking towards the portrait.

.----()----.

"Blaise, Blaise." Draco said in a loud, frustrated whisper from outside the dining hall doors.

Blaise heard and saw Draco. So he got up and left.

"What's up man?" Blaise Zabini asked. Blaise had a more bubbly personality. He wasn't as cold as Draco.

"It's disgusting!" Draco replied rubbing the bridge of his nose, like he always did.

"What's disgusting?"

"I like her, Blaise, it's just ridiculous!" Draco said annoyed with himself.

"Like who, man?" Blaise replied, who was unable to follow what was happening.

"Granger!"

"WHAT?" Blaise shouted.

"Shhhh!" Draco said making Blaise be quiet.

"What's happening to you man?" Blaise asked, concerned.

"It's just. I've been horrible to her throughout her school life and now I'm sharing a room with her, I've got to see a different side of her. She's got a sense of humor. And she's really nice. But I have to go and fuckin piss her off all the time, I can't do or say anything right." Draco said frustrated.

"Calm down man!" Blaise said. "Relax!"

"What the hell am I gonna do Blaise?" Draco asked.

"You need to treat her with respect. Stop calling her Granger for god sake. Call her Hermione."

"She calls me Malfoy though Blaise."

"Look man, just do as I say. She'll stop calling you Malfoy as long as you don't call her mudblood or something by putting your foot in it."

"Right, cheers Blaise." Draco said and they both walked into the hall together for Blaise to finish his breakfast and Draco to start it.

"Oh god." Draco whispered by Blaise's ear.

"Hello Drakie baby." Pansy squealed.

"Fuckin hell man." Blaise said. "How do you put up with all this shit?"

"I don't know myself." Draco said laughing.

"Hello…babe." Draco said to her as she kissed him on the cheek.

They sat down, Pansy opposite them.

"I've got it." Blaise said loudly which shocked Draco.

"Make Hermione jealous, be with Pansy in your common room right in front of her." Blaise whispered in Draco's ear.

"What like so she walks in on us, like having sex or something?" Draco whispered back.

"Yes!" Blaise replied smirking.

"Brilliant Blaise!" Draco said smiling.

"What is?" Pansy asked.

"Oh nothing babe." Draco replied, shrugging her off.


	8. The Plan In Action

**(A/N)**

**Wow! So may reviews. I'll update for you tomorrow.**

Chapter 8

The Plan In Action

Harry, Ron and Hermione chatted to each other about the events that happened the following night with Draco and Hermione. Of course, she didn't tell them about the crying situation, she couldn't. They were walking along the corridor to the dungeons for their worst lesson possible; Potions. It wasn't particularly the subject that they disliked, it was the teacher.

The dungeons were very plain and pretty boring. It's cold and lit up by the row of windows all along the left wall. The desks were now in fours, Snape had a change around. Everything else was the same.

"He's such a smarmy git." Ron said loudly, obviously Draco was the source of the conversation.

"And don't we know it." Harry commented.

By now they were outside their Potions class. Evidently Professor Snape hadn't arrived yet as the Gryffindors and groups of Slytherins were waiting outside the door. Not everyone had arrived yet, Draco for instance. Neville and Semus closely followed Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"I don't know how Snape thinks we can work with those gits." Ron said to his group of four friends. Ron was looking over at a group of Slytherins and now arrived Draco.

Harry and Hermione turned around to see who Ron was on about. Neville and Semus, however, just looked over Harry's shoulder.

"What are you gawping at Potter?" Draco said amused.

"Fuck off Malfoy." Harry replied turning around.

"50 points from Gryffindor for disrespecting your Head Boy." Draco replied with a smirk on his face. Pansy squealed with laughter by his side.

Harry clenched his teeth in anger, he was about to turn round and punch Draco in the face, but Hermione stepped forward in Draco's direction. Draco's smirk faded.

"50 points from Slytherin for being a ferret." Hermione said as Ron and Harry laughed their heads off.

"50 points from Gryffindor for being a mudblood." Draco answered back. Blaise punched Draco in the arm hard, without no one seeing or course.

Hermione's blood boiled at the mention of "mudblood". She took her wand out. Harry was too quick. He had his wand pointing at Draco's throat.

"You ever call Hermione that again and I will make your life fuckin that bad that you'll wish you'd never been born." Harry said pressing his wand in Draco's throat deeper.

Draco took out his and put it to Harry's forehead where his lightening bolt shaped scar lay.

"You…think…you're…so…good…just…because…you've…got…a…scar…stuck…to…your…head. Well…you're…not…special…potter!" Draco said gasping for breath.

Harry tightened his grip on his wand and opened his mouth to curse Draco.

"100 points from Gryffindor Potter, for pointing your wand at another students throat." Professor Snape said in a tired voice opening the door to his classroom, if that's what you could call it.

The Gryffindors mumbled in protest and Draco dug his eyes into Harry's for a moment then released his wand from Harry's head. With Snape with his back to him, and Draco's wand no longer out, this was Harry's opportunity.

"Impedimenta." Harry said, quietly but effectively. Draco was knocked backwards and lost his footing. Draco put his hand in his pocket to take out his wand when Snape ushered them into his room oblivious of the events that just took place.

"Oh and Malfoy…" Hermione started which made him look up. "100 points from Slytherin for breathing."

.----()----.

Hermione walked down the corridor, from the Great Hall. She was bloated after the meal she just ate. She was heading back to her common room as she was very tired and had an essay to write for Professor Snape.

"_I suppose I could do the essay for Snape tomorrow. I haven't got Potions again until Friday." _She thought. _And considering that it was only Wednesday, she had plenty of time to do it._

She was then thinking about what a dismal day she woke up to today. Then she thought of the night ahead. Her and Draco would not doubt be arguing and spitting comments at each other all night. She walked up the steps and faced the portrait, behind the portrait was her common room.

"Cappot Trakonas." Hermione said to the face in the picture.

Hermione walked in the common room to a scene which totally shocked her.

"Ohhh Draco." Pansy moaned.

"You like that?" Draco asked seductively.

"Yes, yes, yes more!" Pansy breathed heavily.

Hermione stopped and stared wide eyed. She had walked in on the pair, having sex!


	9. Keeping Her Cool

Chapter 9

Keeping her Cool

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy, fucking!" Hermione said with an evil grin.

Pansy was lying underneath Draco. She had her legs wrapped around Draco's waist and her arms clinged to his shoulders. She has no idea what so ever of the plan between Draco and Blaise. She was moaning as Draco pleasured her more.

"Fuckin hell!" Pansy shouted as she looked over Draco's shoulder at the bushy haired girl standing and…watching.

"We don't to threesomes Granger, sorry. Get out of here!" Draco said loudly.

"Get out of here…? Get out of here? If you want me to "Get out" of my own room you can think again Malfoy. Incase you haven't noticed, I share with you. If you want to fuck your girlfriend, if that's what you want to call her, then do it in your dormitory not where people can just walk in on you! So no, I won't get out." Hermione said calmly whilst sitting down on one of the sofas.

Draco and Pansy remained in the same positions. They were mad and embarrassed. They were on the cream rug in front of the fireplace. They were just staring at Hermione, as she curled her legs under herself and sat there, relaxing. Hermione looked at their confused and shocked faces.

"What…? You expect me to move? No way! You should have thought about this before you started fuckin." Hermione said, feeling smug with herself.

"This is my room as well Granger."

"Yes, Malfoy, I'm not in doubt of that. But this is not the place for you to be doing that! I don't intend to enter your room, but you cannot expect me to move out of here just for you to carry on." Hermione replied, keeping her cool.

"Bitch!" Pansy shouted.

"50 points from Slytherin for swearing at your head girl!" Hermione said smirking.

"Ahhhh!" Pansy screamed frustrated pushing Draco off her. She picked her clothes up and slipped her cloak over her head. Draco remained there.

"I'm out out of here! Later Drake babe." Pansy said.

Pansy walked out of the portrait leaving Draco sitting there. He stood up and put his boxers on.

"Pansy's right. You are a bitch!" Draco said angry that the plan hadn't worked, or had it?

"Look, Draco, this is my home as well. We're here for a year, get used to it. You can't just go around fuckin wherever you want. Your room is just there, why here? You knew I wouldn't be long." Hermione spat.

Hermione looked at Draco. She couldn't help but notice his well toned body and six pack.

"We lost track of time. Is that a crime?"

"No. It's not, But next time don't fuck anywhere."

"Why not?"

"Well, Malfoy, unless you wanna be embarrassed like that again I wouldn't do it here."

On that note, Draco gathered his clothes and headed for his room. He slammed the door behind him and walked over to his bed. He sat down and slouched back, his head on the pillow looking at his ceiling.

"_Blaise! Idiot! It didn't flipping work!" _Draco thought.

.----()----.

Back in the common room, Hermione took a deep breath, regaining herself. Then she smiled at what she had just done. She was now so confident. She wasn't last year, nor any of the years before. But this year she felt on top of the world. She felt so pleased with herself. But then she realized what she had just witnessed. Draco and his girlfriend having sex.

"_I hate Parkinson! The look on her face! From now on, she is a new target. As well as making Draco's, I mean Malfoy's life hell, hers as well."_

Hermione remained seated as Draco came out of his room, fully dressed, unfortunately. He walked down his stairs and walked over and slouched in the other sofa, opposite Hermione. He looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothin." Draco replied.

"Well then why are you staring at me?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno, I just am."

"Well, people don't normally stare at their enemies like this."

"You're not my enemy." Draco replied.

"Well, what am I then?"

"I dunno, but you're not my enemy."

"Well, all through my school life I always thought I was."

"You were." Draco said simply.

"What do you mean…were?"

"I mean, you were my enemy."

"Were…? When did it change?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Since this year."

"But…" Hermione started.

"Now quit interviewing me!" Draco cut her off getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Hermione was left sitting alone as Draco passed her with a drink in his hand walking over to his room.

"Night, Hermione."

"Huh? What the fuckin hell is goin on?." Hermione said confused. She was so shocked.

"_What just happened there? He was being…………nice. He was being weird though as well. He must be tired or something" _Hermione thought. She was so tired, she was heading back to go to bed. She yawned and was going to bed in few minutes. Her head flopped as she fell to sleep. The firelight shining on her face. The warmth surrounding her.


	10. Temptation

**(A/N)**

**I'm so sorry that this is late. I've been so busy. I'd like to say a special thanks to these people-**

**Danish Pastry 28 / Alenor / xoKaSsIeox / Greek Falcon**

**For reviewing my fic regularly. Also to all my other reviewers, such as-**

**Crackerdoodles101 / spicecat38 / Kais Devil / HelloBye / Ami Mizuno**

**Thanks to everyone! On with the late chapter. I hope you enjoy it, it's the moment you've all been waiting for.**

Chapter 10

Temptation

Hermione was woken up by a slight nudge on her side. At first she thought nothing of it but then she felt it again, this time it was more precise. She opened her eyes very slightly and she moved her left arm. She had been lying on it and it felt weird. She opened her eyes fully and was blinded by the sun glaring through the window. Her face felt warm as the sun washed over her features making her look even more beautiful. She looked directly to her left, for on the right would be the back of the sofa, she saw two, big, bright eyes. They were so powerful. They penetrated hers which made her feel even more alive. She looked down and she had a blanket over her. Also, her head was resting on a soft, white pillow. How these got there, she didn't have a clue. She looked back up to her left and stared into the eyes, dreamily.

"Hermione, snap out of it. It's eleven o'clock. We kinda over slept." Draco said clicking his fingers in front of her eyes.

Hermione blinked out of her…daydream.

"Fuck!" Hermione shot up causing Draco to fall backwards. He was already kneeling down by the sofa so it wasn't a great fall.

"Christ! Calm down." Draco said in a shocked voice.

Hermione laughed slightly. Goose pimples took over Draco's arms and legs. It was amazing how one laugh could do this.

"Anyway, McGonagall said we can have today off. She said we've got to start making plans for that stupid leaving prom thing." Draco said grabbing the edge of the sofa pulling himself up. Hermione put her hand out and helped pull him up. They were so close at this point.

"Oh, thanks for waking me up, Draco." Hermione smiled still holding Draco's hand.

"Um…no problem." Draco replied releasing Hermione's hand.

"Erm…I think I better get ready. I'm goin in the shower. I won't be long. You can make a start if you want." Hermione said to Draco folding the blanket up, which was over her when she woke up.

"Anyway, how did these get here?" Hermione asked holding up the pillow and blanket.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, I came down for a drink and you must have fallen asleep, you was hanging off the sofa. So I just, you know…" Draco said awkwardly.

"Oh, thanks." Hermione replied.

Hermione walked over to the shower room and closed the door behind her.

She stripped off and turned the shower on. It automatically ran hot water. She fiddled around with the temperature and after about 5 minutes she got it right for her. She climbed in pulling the shower curtain around it. She pushed her hair off her face as water washed down sticking it to her back. She stretched up altering the pressure of the water. She had her belly button pierced, mind you that was all she had, no one had ever seen it. Apart from the person who pierced it of course. Her parents did not approve of it but they have finally forgotten about it now.

"_I don't understand" _Hermione thought. She scratched her back and reached for the shower gel.

"_Why do I like him?" _She squirted some of the shower gel into her hands and rubbed it into her arms and stomach.

"_He's changed." _She let the lather run down her legs and she smoothed it in.

"_He's not like he used to be." _She took some more shower gel and rubbed it into her hands and washed under her arms.

"_He treats me with respect. But why?" _She reached out for some shampoo and squirted a lot into her hands and started to massage it into her hair and scalp.

"_I hated him last week. But now there's something there that hurts."_ She lathered it all up and tilted her head back closing her eyes and scrunching her nose up.

The water washed the lather away. She sighed deeply and tried to forget about him.

"_I don't know what to do." _Hermione thought.

.----()----.

Draco slouched into the back of the sofa he leaned over and inhaled Hermione's sent of the pillow. It smelt so sweet. He put the pillow down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He leant forward and put his head in his hands. A tear rolled down his face.

"_Why am I crying. _He thought wiping the tear away from his cheek.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?" _He rubbed his forehead.

"_She's just a girl." _Draco put a finger in his mouth and nibbled at his nail.

"_Actually, she's not JUST a girl." _He bit the end of his nail off.

"_For fuck sake. She's amazing." _He spat the nail out and carried on biting.

"_I can't tell her." _He bit into his nail again and pulled.

"_That would be a ridiculous idea." _He carried on pulling.

"_Snap out of this Draco!" _He could taste blood, he took his finger out of his mouth and saw he had bit a piece of skin and pulled it down the side of his finger. The blood started oozing out of his finger.

"Now what have you done?" Hermione said amused. She walked out of the bathroom with her towel tightly wrapped round her.

"I've bit my nail down too far." Draco laughed.

"Tut! Let's have a look." Hermione said walking over to him.

Draco held his finger out. Hermione looked at it.

"Ouch. Hold on." Hermione said walking towards the kitchen.

She searched the cupboards. She finally found a plaster, she grabbed a tissue and wet it as well. She walked back into the living room and over to Draco. The blood was now trickling down his hand. She sat beside Draco and leaned over him. She wiped the blood off his hand and peeled the wrapper off the plaster and wrapped it round Draco's finger pressing lightly. She looked up at him to see he was staring at her. They stared at each other for a while and Draco leaned in closer to her, tilting his head to the side. She was still holding his finger. He held her took her hand and held it in his. She, also, leaned in parting her lips and tilting her head to the opposite side. Draco closed his eyes and so did Hermione. They both leaned in the last inch and they had met. Draco put his hand on Hermione's waist and the other on her chin. Hermione put her one hand on Draco's neck, the other on his leg, by his knee. They shared a romantic kiss they had both been longing for.

**(A/N)**

**I hope it was worth the wait.**


	11. More Than One Surprise

Chapter 11

More Than One Surprise

"Wow!" Draco whispered. "That was amazing."

Hermione smiled at Draco. She looked deep into his eyes and, if she was standing, her knees would have given in and she would have fallen.

"I didn't realize you felt the same way." Hermione said, caressing Draco's hand.

"How very, very touching." A cold voice drawled for the entrance to the common room.

Hermione and Draco looked over at the entrance. Pansy Parkinson was standing in the doorway. Her arms, folded and her one leg crossed over the other. She was wearing an evil grin which made Draco and Hermione feel slightly nervous. Pansy was staring at the pair, she then focused on Draco.

"You think your father will let you go out with that filthy, little mudblood?" She said, looking down her nose at Hermione.

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand in anger. He knew how mad she was. Pansy treated her like a piece of shit. Actually, worse than that. Technically, Hermione had never actually done anything to her. Well, apart from now, she could see that it looked like she had stolen Pansy's boyfriend. But it wasn't like that. A force pulled her to her worst enemy, it was like a magnet. She couldn't help it, it wasn't her fault.

"You know what…tell my father! You're a pathetic bitch and you need to grow up!" Draco said angrily.

"Your wish is my command Draco." Pansy said, followed by an evil laugh.

Pansy was so cold. Draco hadn't seen this in her until now. In fact, she was horrible, why he was going out with her in the first place, he didn't know. Well he did but it wasn't his decision.

Pansy walked over to Draco and Hermione, who were now standing up, and she stopped in front of Draco. Pansy raised her hand, and slapped Draco around the face.

"That, is for being a cheating slime ball!" Pansy shouted.

She then turned to Hermione. Hermione looked at Draco, who frowning whilst rubbing his face where Pansy had hit him. Hermione turned back to Pansy and she knew what was coming. Pansy slapped Hermione round the face, putting all her power into it.

"That! Is for "TRYING" to steel my boyfriend!" Pansy shouted in Hermione's face.

Hermione was so shocked, although she knew what was coming, it was the way Pansy had said it. "TRYING to steel" Hermione stopped and thought to herself for a moment.

"_Wait, I don't try to steel girl's boyfriends, I'm not like that! How dare she! _Hermione smiled to herself.

Hermione looked right into Pansy's eyes. She slapped pansy round her face. The impact made Pansy's eyes water.

"That, is for walking in OUR common room, without knocking!" Hermione shouted.

Hermione raised her hand again and slapped Pansy for the second time. This time it was on the opposite side if her face.

"That, is for calling me a filthy, little mudblood!" She shouted, louder than the first time.

Hermione raised her hand again, for the third and final time and slapped Pansy.

"And that! Is for being a jealous bitch who thinks she owns Draco." Hermione boomed so loud, that Pansy flinched at her, shocking tone.

Draco had never seen Hermione like this. She was awesome. Pansy was now against the portrait door, her face red, with both embarrassment, and pain and her eyes watering. She had backed away from Hermione with each slap she injured. Pansy gave Hermione, what looked like, a smile. Then she turned on her heel and left the common room. Hermione looked over at Draco, who was staring, wide eyed, at her.

"What?" Hermione asked, laughing.

"_Boy can this girl kick ass!" _Draco thought.

He smirked and walked over to Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on her lips. Hermione smiled as she pulled away.

"I think we had better get on with those plans." Hermione said, laughing. She looked up at the clock.

"Shit! It's 1 o'clock and I'm standing here in a towel." Hermione said surprised at the time.

"Well, I certainly don't mind that you're still in a towel." Draco smirked at her.

.----()----.

"So, we've decided on the table decorations then?" Hermione asked Draco, who quite obviously, wasn't paying attention as he was kissing her neck.

"Hm…" Draco replied. Whatever that meant, Hermione didn't know. Draco was now undoing Hermione's shirt.

"Draco…?" Hermione said, putting her quill down impatiently. "Are you listening to me?"

"No." Draco replied innocently, licking the outline of her bra.

"You're very distracting! I'm trying to talk to you." Hermione laughed.

"You're just so irresistible, give in to temptation Hermione!" Draco said looking up at her.

She threw the book on the floor, impatiently, and gave her full attention to Draco.

"Fine, have it your way!" Hermione smirked.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist!" Draco grinned back to her.

Draco pulled Hermione's legs, so that she was flat on her back. He leant over her and kissed her gently on the lips. He carried on kissing her, moving down towards her chest. He reached under her and, after a while of fiddling around, he undone Hermione's bra. He took each breast in his hands and kissed them lightly before taking one of her nipples in between his teeth, teasingly. Hermione put her head back and relaxed. It felt so good, she was very nervous, but was sure she wanted to loose her virginity to Draco.

"Have you done this before?" Draco asked licking her belly.

"No, you're my first." Hermione said, playing with Draco's hair.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Draco looked up at her.

"Positive!" Hermione said, giving Draco a certain smile.

Draco moved down and licked around her belly button.

"Nice piercing."

"Thanks." Hermione said with a smile.

Draco removed Hermione's shirt altogether and removed his own. Hermione's hands ran over his, amazingly toned body. Draco smiled at her as she did this.

Draco moved down and pulled Hermione's trousers off and Draco kissed around her belly, just above where her pants started. Draco already had an incredibly hard cock. He was so, desperate and longing for her. He slipped his trousers off and pulled her pink pants down and off, he took her clit into his mouth and sucked. Hermione let out a slight moan, this encouraged Draco to carry on. He licked her pussy, tasting her cum. He sucked, licked, kissed and touched until he couldn't take it anymore. He removed his boxers and moved back up to Hermione's face and kissed her. She was panting from the moaning sensation she just had. He pulled his boxers off and kissed her again, running his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth a little more, while Draco and her tongue touched each others. They were kissing for several minutes when Draco broke the kiss. He looked into her big, brown eyes and with a sudden thrust, he had entered her.


	12. Choice

**(A/N)**

**Sorry, i know it's really, really, really short, it needs to be here. Sorry, sorry, sorry.**

**Here you go…**

Chapter 12

Choice

Hermione lay in Draco's arms, both breathed heavily and feeling so fresh and alive. Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled.

"You ok?" Draco asked her.

"Of course." Hermione replied.

The pair lay there for several minutes. Draco stretched his neck down and kissed Hermione on her head. He then laid his head back and relaxed. He was staring at the walls. He'd never actually noticed how much detail this room had. The walls were cream with a pale red border around the middle. It was quite welcoming. The floor was wooden with the cream rug for the finishing touch. The fire was massive, Draco hadn't noticed this before. It must be the biggest fire he had ever seen.

"What's up?" Hermione asked Draco, who was now staring at the ceiling. It had swirls in a creamy, white color. It was very neat.

"Oh, sorry. Nothin's wrong." Draco replied, snapping out of it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"Ok babe."

Then, the pair heard a loud pop. It sounded like someone apparating or disapparating. They looked around the room but there was no one there. Then, two figures appeared from by the bathroom. They walked from the shadows and into the sunlight. The one was a lot taller than the other. They were linked together by their arms. They stood and stared at Hermione and Draco.

"Tut, tut, tut. I was hoping this wasn't true." The taller persons voice drawled in disappointment.

"Father." Draco said.

"You're no son of mine if you stay with that." Draco's father spat throwing a blanket at Draco and Hermione.

"But…" Draco started.

"You have 1 week to decide where your loyalties lie." Lucius Malfoy said clearly.

"You want me to choose?" Draco asked

"Me and this beautiful young girl here, and your mother," He looked at Pansy who was still holding Lucius's arm.

"Or that!" He spat, looking down at Hermione.

On that note, they were gone in a pop. And what happened next astounded Hermione. Draco let his head flop into his hands and he cried. Tears rolled down his face.

"Draco, I'm here." Hermione said, taking Draco's head and placing it on her lap.

"I couldn't possibly leave my Mother with him!" Draco sobbed.

"Shhh…" Hermione said, calming him down.

.----()----.

"No!" Ron shouted, punching the chair.

"Please." Hermione begged.

"I refuse to accept it!"

"Oh come on Ron."

"I won't!"

"Neither will I." Harry piped in.

"This is ridiculous." Hermione said.

"We know." Harry said, clenching his fists.

"Please, we're not pushing you away. But…" Harry started.

"I understand." Hermione butted in.

Hermione got up and headed towards the portrait door. She opened it, gave the pair a slight smile and left. Harry and Ron sat in silence.

"PIG!" Ron shouted.

"I know how you feel mate." Harry said to Ron who was now furiously pulling a piece of cotton off his shirt.

Unfortunately for Ron this piece of cotton turned into an even bigger piece, eventually he had pulled it so hard that there was a big hole.

"Fuckin, evil pig!" Ron shouted louder.

"That's it, it's the last straw." Ron said, his face burning into a crimson lie colour.

Ron got up and headed for the portrait door. He pulled it open and off he was.

"Ron, wait" Harry called after him, shooting out the common room after Ron.

.----()----.

"WHERE IS HE?" Ron shouted.

"Calm down." Harry said.

They were now by the Great Hall. Draco was just coming out, whispering to Blaise when Ron saw him.

"Malfoy!" Ron shouted, running at him.

**(A/N)**

**Sorry!**


	13. Plan C

**A/N)**

**Right...this one's a bit longer than the last. Like i said, i'm sorry about that. I'm at my Dad's this weekend and he hasn't got a computer so I won't be able to put another chapter up until Tuesday. So, because I am evil, I thought I would leave you on a cliffy. Here you go…**

Chapter 13

Plan C

Draco lay sprawled on the floor on his back. As we all know, Ron hasn't exactly had much luck using his wand to curse Draco with. So, considering he didn't want his spell back firing on him, he decided to use another method instead. Let's just say, that wasn't really the right path to choose either. But what other solution was there to the situation? Hermione had once suggested sitting down calmly and talking things through. Mend the differences. Shake hands. Hm…yeah right! Maybe that's not a good idea either, well it is Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy we're talking about. And the frame of mind Ron's in, bad idea! So that's how Ron got to plan c.

Ron brought himself back into focus and stared at the blonde haired, Slytherin boy, now sitting on the floor. His grey eyes, well technically they're green but grey specifically shows how evil he is, glistening up at Ron and his hair, which wasn't tidy in the first place, was now exceedingly messy. He had a look of disgust on his face. He pressed just under his eye, lightly and flinched in pin, where he had been punched moments ago. He knew he was going to have a black eye in the morning. It took Draco a while to react to it all, but when he did, it was noticed, especially by Ron. The only way that Draco would be accepting his black eye was if Ron had one as well.

Draco took his time to and up, purely to annoy Ron. Harry and Blaise tried to have as little as possible to do with this whole thing. Harry was thinking about how Ron has never lost his temper enough to hit someone before. Blaise was thinking about when Draco was going to hit him back. He knew he would, come on they've been mates for ages and Blaise could read Draco like a book.

The group was now blocking "The Great Hall" entrance and exit. No one could get in or out so the easiest option to take was to simply stand and watch. There wasn't particularly any noise or commotion so the teachers, over in their usual seats at the staff table, were deep in conversation. They didn't even look up to see that the majority of the students had left their seats and were now hurrying over to the doors.

After a while, Draco finally stood up. Ron, and many others, thought he was bound to reach for his wand. What was the point? Ron didn't have his wand so why should he use his? Instead, Ron got a taste of his own medicine. Draco paused for a moment, just staring into Ron's eyes. With a blink of an eye, Draco had punched Ron, in the same place as Ron had him. Ron fell backwards and skidded across the floor on his back end. Draco straightened himself up, dusted his arms and legs off, whilst getting Blaise to do his back because he couldn't reach. Draco was too idol to stretch. Draco turned back to Ron, who was holding his eye.

"Get used to it weasel, it's out of your hands. Just accept it." Draco said in an annoyed tone as people tried to push past to get a better view.

Ron's face was now crimson in colour with both embarrassment, as all eyes were on him, and with anger to get back up and kick the shit out of the smug bastard.

"I NEVER accept scum!" Ron said through tightly clenched teeth.

"By the way, I knew you was poor but walking around with a big hole in your shirt takes the piss." Draco laughed.

At this, Draco headed towards his common room, closely followed by Blaise. It had been along day. He was thinking of the reward when he got back to the common room. Hermione. Just to hug her would be great.

"Hey man, so did the plan work?" Blaise asked, interested.

Draco looked astounded at the subject of the conversation. Blaise noticed this.

"Oh come on man! You don't seriously expect me to be surprised at your actions back there do you? I've seen you punch before. I know what you're capable of and what you are going to do next." Blaise said with a smirk.

Draco laughed. They turned left and began climbing the never ending stairs to Draco's common room.

"Yeah! It worked." Draco said to Blaise in a happy voice. He knew he wasn't telling the truth, but he wanted to cheer Blaise up a little.

"Great! Come here man, let's have a look at your eye." Blaise said stopping on a step and pulling Draco's chin so that he could see the other side of his face.

"It's swelling already man!" Blaise said loudly.

"Cheers Blaise."

Blaise looked at his watch.

"Christ, it's nearly 9 o'clock." Blaise shouted.

"What the fuck is that?" Draco said loudly.

"A woch or sumthin. Dad got it me from a muggle shop. Dunno why but he said it tells the time. I've only just got used to it."

Draco looked at Blaise like he was a weirdo.

"Anyway, see ya tomorrow Draco."

"Yeah, bye."

Draco ran up the stairs until he reached the top. When he reached the top he leaned over and held his stomach. He couldn't breath, he was so out of breath.

"Are you alright?" A deep voice said.

He looked up and it was the portrait.

"You know, a young lad like you should be able to climb some stairs without getting in that state." It spoke again.

"Fuck off," Draco spat "Cappot Trakonas."

"How rude!" The wizard in the portrait shouted as the door swung open.

He closed the door behind him and Hermione came towards him. She was sitting down in front of the fire, doing, what looked like, the Potions essay. Draco put his arms out for a hug when Hermione's fist came into contact with Draco's face. He fell flat on his back.

"See, you don't like it do you!" Hermione shouted. "Bully!"

Draco looked up at her frowning.


	14. Pain

Chapter 14

Pain

Draco pushed himself up from the floor. He came level with Hermione, and looked into her sad eyes, she looked back into his confused eyes.

"You know what, I can't take this shit anymore. Fuck the trio!" Draco said. He turned around and started walking towards his room. He reached the door, opened it and without turning back, he slammed it shut behind him.

Hermione fell to the floor in the spot Draco had been moments ago. She wasn't quite sure why she had lashed out like that, but come on he punched Ron, one of her best friends. People can't just walk around punching people for no reason.

A tear rolled down Hermione's face as she began coming to terms with what had just happened. Wait… why would Draco punch Ron? He needed a good reason. There isn't one.

"_I could understand if Ron punched Draco after she had just told him and Harry she was going out with their worst enemy." _Hermione thought.

Hermione suddenly felt sick. She got up and ran to her room as she heaved. She ran straight to the toilet and threw up.

.----()----.

"Shit!" Draco yelled punching his pillow.

He sat back up and touched his lip. It was bleeding from the third punch he had just received. He pressed his nail into it and blood oozed out.

"For fuck sake!" Draco said to himself.

He got up and walked to his door. He stood by it paused for a moment.

"_Ok, just walk out there." _Draco thought to himself.

"_Blank her." _He pulled himself together.

Draco put his hand on the door handle and pushed it down. He took a deep breath and walked out. He was surprised when she wasn't out there. He looked at her bedroom door and it was shut. He was hoping it would swing open. But it wasn't going to.

He headed for the kitchen. He walked in and started going through cupboards. He searched through them all, drawers and on shelves as well. There was not a single thing for him to put on his lip or eye. He wanted some cream or something.

Draco picked a glass up from off the table. It had a glossy lip pattern on the edge. Hermione had been drinking from it earlier. He threw it at the wall.

"FUCK!" Draco shouted.

He ran out the kitchen and out the portrait. He didn't have a clue what time it was but he knew it was late. He ran and ran. He didn't know where he was going but he was just running.

.----()----.

Hermione wiped her mouth with some tissue. She threw it down the toilet and stood up. She flushed the chain and walked across the bathroom, turning the light off on her way out. She walked to her bed and flopped onto it. She buried her head into her pillow. She was just too tired to cry or show any emotion so she just lay there. She turned over and looked at the ceiling.

"_I miss Crookshanks so much." _She thought.

Crookshanks had died just last year. Hermione had lost a special Crookshanks. She hadn't thought of getting another pet. She wanted Crookshanks back. She closed her eyes and let her mind take her away. She drifted into a sleep and into a dream.

.----()----.

Draco turned the corner, now running at full speed, as he did so he collided with something quite hard. He fell to his feet and so did the thing that had been running at a similar speed.

"Ow!" Draco shouted.

"Fuckin hell man!" Blaise shouted back.

Blaise stood to his feet and pulled Draco up. He looked at Draco who had an eye which was still swelling and scratched cheek from the fall and a lip which was leaking of blood.

"What the fuck…" Blaise said reaching a hand out to touch Draco's eye.

"I'm ok." Draco tried to make as little fuss as possible.

"Where the heel are you going?" Blaise asked Draco.

"I dunno." Draco replied with confusion in his voice.

"Come back with me man." Blaise urged Draco to follow him as he walked back the way he was coming from.

They walked through the corridors, silence drowning them. They went into the Slytherin common room. It was empty. Draco looked up at the clock and saw the reason why it was empty. It was real late.

Blaise headed for the boys dormitories, Draco closely followed. They went through and to a room which Draco hadn't seen before, it must be new.

It wasn't very big but it had the biggest bath he had ever seen. There was also a rack with bath towels and hand towels. There was a small sink in the toilet with a shiny white toilet near to it.

"Here man, I'd get cleaned up before you go any where." Blaise said to Draco in a concerned voice.

"I told you, I'm OK!" Draco replied.

"No your not, I know your not man." Blaise said raising his voice to Draco.

Draco decided he wasn't in the mood for an argument so after Blaise left, he ran the water for a bath.

.----()----.

Hermione opened her eyes and stretched. She had just had the weirdest dream ever. She was Crookshanks and well forget that.

Hermione got up and walked to her door. She walked towards the kitchen, as she was so thirsty. She pushed the door open and walked over to the fridge.

"Ow!" Hermione cried out.

She looked down and there was a piece of glass stuck to her foot with blood forming round it. She frowned at the broken glass on the floor and opened the cupboard where she new the plasters belonged. Everything had been knocked over and was messy. She stuck a plaster to her foot and took her wand out her pocket. She began cleaning the glass and mess up. Performing different spell and within a few minutes the kitchen was looking spotless.

Hermione opened the fridge and took out a bottle of wine which she had brought with her. She poured some in a glass and put the bottle back in the fridge. She walked back out of the kitchen and just as she was walking to her room there was a knock at the door. She walked over to the door and was shocked to see the person who was standing there.


	15. Unbreakable

**(A/N)**

**Sorry it's late, i'm not going to make up and excuse, i've went to the cinema last night when i was going to write chapter 15. Anyway, towards the end, i know it might be a bit boring, i was just babbling on a little. Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like it;**

Chapter 15

Unbreakable

"Blaise?" Hermione asked confused.

"I need to talk to you." Blaise said looking, if she might say, rather desperate.

"Um…..ok." Hermione replied still completely confused.

She moved out the way allowing Blaise to pass into the common room. Hermione's eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying for ages. The only reason she fell asleep was because she was that bored there was nothing else to do. She was kind of embarrassed, she looked so rough. Her hair was a different story. It was terrible. She flicked hair about trying to rearrange it but she didn't succeed. Blaise looked at her for a moment or two.

"I don't mind. I'm not here to talk about your hair." He said, jokingly.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked him.

"No thanks."

"Sure?"

"I'm sure.

"Ok, have a seat." Hermione said as she sat forward, not leaning back, on one of the sofas.

Blaise sat opposite Hermione and leant forward like her. He put his hands together in a formal manner and opened his mouth to speak.

"Right… Draco's in a pretty bad state." He started.

"Yes." Hermione answered simply.

"I don't think you quiet know what's happened do you?" Blaise asked the girl sitting in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, a frown fixed to her face. She took a sip of her drink and also sat back.

Blaise sat back and sighed.

"Ok, me and Draco were coming out of the Great Hall from dinner, Ron shouted Draco and approached us. He did not hesitate, he just punched Draco. Then, after a while Draco punched Ron back. But, he's in the Slytherin common room now with a graze, a black eye and a cut lip. What's going on?" Blaise explained, then questioned Hermione.

"Well, you see, I heard someone talking about the incident and they forgot to leave out the bit about Ron punching Draco first. Me being me, I dived in without asking Draco what happened. So, I punched him, thinking that he had just pounced on Ron for no reason. It was afterwards, when Draco stood up, that I realized what had happened. Well, I saw his black eye and I didn't really know what to think. But it did seem a little strange that Draco would just punch Ron for no reason." Hermione replied, disgusted with herself for what she had done.

"Well, Draco's in a bad way man. His face is all busted up so I suggest you owe someone an apology." Blaise said, standing up.

"Ok, well when he gets back I will talk to him." Hermione replied, getting to her feet.

Blaise and Hermione walked towards the exit.

"Thanks for coming here Blaise." Hermione said, shaking Blaise's hand.

"It's ok. See ya." Blaise replied.

"Bye."

Hermione closed the door and walked over to the sofa she was just seated in. She was so bored. She wanted to see Harry and Ron. To share a hug with them. But they aren't exactly very loving towards her right now. She knows they both love her dearly but that's not the point. She had revealed that she is going out with their, and who used to be her, worst enemy. It's not very nice news to receive. But, I'm sure they wouldn't turn her out if she went to see them. Even if they did, at least she had tried.

She drank the last bit of her drink and walked to her room. She searched around on her floor for some shoes, after a couple of minutes of searching she found them. She slipped them on her feet and went back into the common room. She walked over to the door and opened it. She came face to face with Draco.

Draco was on his way back from the Slytherin common room. He was pissed off with Blaise for coming to see Hermione. For all he knew, he could have made things ten times worse. From the awkward silence and look on Hermione's face, obviously Blaise had told her what had happened with the fight.

"Um…" Hermione began.

"You don't have to apologise, I underst…" Draco said.

"Yes I do." Hermione said cutting Draco off.

Draco smiled at her weakly.

"I'm sorry." Hermione replied.

She looked into his eyes and took a step towards him. They both leaned in for a kiss but stopped when their lips were less than an inch apart. Draco ran his hand across Hermione's silky skin. His thumb caressed he cheek and then her chin. He took one of her brown, curly locks in between two of his fingers and wrapped it round. He let go of it and leaned in the last bit. Hermione smiled at him whilst her hand linked his spare hand. They shared a kiss.

After a while, Hermione and Draco walked into the common room, hand in hand. They sat down and Hermione stared at Draco's bruised face.

"It's not as bad as it looks, honestly." Draco said, reassuring Hermione.

Draco sat down on one of the sofas and Hermione sat next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and watched as Draco played with her fingers. He kissed her head and he felt his eyes close, he stopped playing with her fingers and there was no noise in the room apart from the light breathing of the pair.

"Come on, you're falling asleep." Hermione said pulling Draco's arms, forcing him to stand.

Hermione took Draco up to his room and sat down on the bed with him.

"Do you wanna sleep in here tonight?" Draco asked her.

"Erm…ok." Hermione replied.

They were so tired they just lay back and fell to sleep. Draco's arm was under Hermione and her head was resting against his arm.

.----()----.

"Harry I can't sleep."

"Just close your eyes Ron."

"I tried that."

"Try it again."

"I already did."

"For god sake! Lumos." Harry said impatiently.

The tip of Harry's wand lit up. He threw the covers back and got up out his bed. He walked over to Ron and kneeled by his bed.

"What's on your mind?" Harry asked him.

"You know what." Ron replied.

"Look, I told you earlier, we'll sort it out with Hermione and Malfoy tommorrow." Harry told him. "You have to calm down and just sleep."

"No…I'm not on about that." Ron said sitting up in his bed.

"Then what are you on about?"

"Dean won't stop snoring. It's getting worse I'm telling you." Ron said sighing and looking at Dean.

Harry laughed.

"I'm used to it. Um… I've got it." Harry said getting up.

"What you doin?" Ron asked.

"Watch and learn Ron, just watch and learn."

Harry took the glass of water from off Dean's bedside table and tipped it on his face.

"Nox." Harry said making the only light in the room, disappear from his wand.

Harry ducked and slid under his bed as Dean shot up. He sat there for a while and then layback down. Harry slid back from under his bed and tip toed back to his bed. He could hear Ron trying to stop himself from bursting into laughter. This made Harry smirk.

"Night Ron."

"Night Harry."


	16. Seductive Games

**(A/N)**

**Sorry if this is really long, i was on a roll. I just couldn't stop writing and i didn't know how to end it. Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews. I hope you carry on reading and reviewing. I'll probably put up another chapter tommorrow, if not then Tuesday.**

**Here you go-**

Chapter 16

Seductive Games

Hermione woke up with her head buried under Draco's chin. His arms were wrapped round her waist and their bodies were covered in a blanket. Draco was still asleep. Hermione lifted her head up and looked at the clock on the wall to her left. It was 7:00am. She let her head flop back down and she looked at Draco again. He looked so peaceful and cute. His eye was greeny purple and his lip was scabbed and looked sore.

Hermione realized that it was just two more days until Draco had to tell his father who he had chosen. His mother, father and Pansy. Or her. The 'mudblood' bookworm who he only recently befriended. Either way there would be arguing and disagreements. If Draco chose her then Harry, Ron, Ginny, all her friends and all of his would very likely hit the roof. Not forgetting Draco's father's reaction. Draco would never get to see his mother again. And, if he chose his family and that snotty bitch, Pansy, then how could she possibly share a room with Draco? It would be terrible. It would hurt so much to be near each other but not be able to show the slightest bit of emotion.

Hermione felt Draco move. She looked at him to see his eyes opening. She smiled as he looked into her brown eyes and a flash of sadness swept through them. Fortunately he didn't notice and luckily didn't know what she thinking. The sun shined on his face and across his eyes. His eyes were amazing. There was a hint of green, blue and silvery grey.

"Morning." He said in a croaky voice.

She smiled at him and she couldn't help but giggle at his croaky groggy voice, considering he had just woke up he's bound to have a weird voice.

"Morning." She replied composing herself and her laughter.

"How long have you been awake?" Draco asked her, his voice going back to normal a little now.

"Not long." Hermione said, smiling at him.

Draco looked at the clock. He sighed and pushed himself up so that he was sitting. Hermione turned on her front to face him.

"Great, double Potions." Hermione said with a groan.

"Lucky you." Draco said sarcastically. "I've got Transfiguration and Muggle studies."

"That's not too bad, no doubt Snape will be in a bad mood." She said putting her head on her hands to prop it up.

Draco leaned over her and pecked her on her head. She tickled his side and he moved backwards quickly.

"Interesting…I didn't know you was ticklish." Hermione said in a playful voice.

"I bet that works both ways." Draco said with an evil grin.

He jabbed his fingers in her left side. She shot up giggling.

"Thought so." He grinned.

He pulled her in to him and they shared a kiss. Draco stroked her face then got up from the bed. He stood up and pulled her up as well.

"I'm gonna have a shower before breakfast. Wanna join me?" Hermione said seductively.

Draco's face went into an evil grin. He wiggled his eye brows at her and she ran from his room, down the stairs and into the bathroom. He ran after her and followed her into the bathroom. He leaned against the wall in the bathroom as she sat on the bath side. He grinned at her and walked towards her. He leaned in for a kiss but she put two fingers on his lips to stop him.

"So we're playing hard to get are we." Draco said, one if his eyes brows lifted up. "Ok, have it your way then." He finished.

Hermione leaned in and turned the shower on. Hermione pulled her top off and smirked as Draco did the same. She pulled her jeans down and off and he did the same to his trackie bottoms. He took her hand and rubbed it over his 6 pack. She moved her hand lower and lower.

"Now, now." Draco grinned at her moving her hand back up to his muscles.

Hermione took his hand and placed it on her stomach. She moved his hand upwards to her chest. He smiled as he touched her breast. Hermione released his hand and put her hands behind her back. She unclasped her bra and dropped it on the floor. She pulled her thong down and climbed in the shower wiggling her bum as she did so.

Draco pulled his boxers off and followed her into the shower. He watched as the water drizzled down her front. Every last drop running down her chest and over nipples. He reached out to touch them but Hermione smirked and turned her back on him.

She pushed her hair back as the hot water ran down her back. Draco's hands met her hips he pulled her towards him and turned her round to face him. He took bother her hand and rubbed them down his front. He took her hand and pushed her against the wall lightly and put her hands above her head against the wall. She opened her mouth slightly and Draco leaned in for a kiss. She closed her mouth and turned her head to the side so he ended up kissing her cheek.

"I'll get you back." He said teasingly.

She bobbed her tongue out at him and he raised an eye brow at her. She opened her mouth and let him kiss her. His tongue played around in her mouth. He released her arms and slid his hands down her sides. He reached her hips and his hands lingered there for while. She was so wet and he had a hard cock.

He stopped kissing her and she licked her lips. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs round his waist. With a thrust he had entered her. Hermione moved her hips against his body. He pumped faster and Hermione hands held onto Draco's back. He put his forehead against hers and as the rhythm got faster he threw his head back and moaned. She began to let out loud moans.

"Oh…Draco." Hermione moaned.

He smiled at her and instantly knew that she was enjoying this as much as he was. She felt him empty himself inside her. He removed himself from her and carefully stood her back up. They were both breathing heavily. She kissed him on the lips.

"That was amazing." Hermione said smiling at Draco.

"It gets better every time." He said smiling back at her.

Draco held Hermione's hand and put his face against hers. He kissed her cheek before putting his lips near her ear.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

She took his face in her hands and leveled it with hers. She looked into his eyes.

"I love you too." She said with a smile.

He kissed her once again on her lips and took her hand in his. They walked out the shower hand in hand. He reached over and took two towels. He handed Hermione hers and she wrapped it round her body, tucking it in at the top. He wrapped his round his waist tucking it in to secure it. They picked up their clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm gonna get dressed." Hermione said to him.

"Ok, me too. I'll wait for you here to go down breakfast." He replied.

"Ok, great." Hermione said turning to walk away but Draco reached out and stopped her.

"You're just so irresistible." He said to her kissing her again.

"I know I am, I just can't help it." She said laughing.

They both walked up their stairs, Draco on the one side, Hermione on the other. They stopped as they reached their doors. They looked at each other, smiled and then walked into their rooms.

"_She's fuckin amazing. She actually loves me back. No one, apart from my mother, has ever told me they love me." _Draco thought to himself dumping his dirty clothes on his bed.

"_Aww, he loves me. I didn't realize he loved me. No boy has ever told me they love me, well apart from Harry and Ron." _Hermione thought to herself throwing her dirty clothes on the floor.

Hermione dried herself off and searched her wardrobe for her robes. She found them and went to her drawers. She took out a clean bra, pants and pair of socks. She got dressed and went to her bathroom. She fiddled around with her hair a little to make sure it was in place. It was nearly dry already.

Once Hermione was ready, with her uniform on and her bag on her back she walked to her door and walked down the stairs. Draco was already ready, he was sitting on the sofa waiting for her.

"Women." He said shaking his head.

She laughed at him.

"By the way, I never noticed how sexy you look in your uniform." Draco said standing up.

"Thank you." She said, blushing slightly. "Not too bad yourself." She said smiling.

They walked out of their common room, down all the steps, and along the corridor heading for the great hall. They turned the corner and Draco pushed her up against the wall.

"Later hun." He said kissing her on the lips.

"Yep, good idea, we don't wanna make Ron and Harry any angrier than they already are." She smiled and waited a while why Draco walked in the hall.

After a couple of minutes she followed him in. She took a deep breath and headed for the Gryffindor table. She could just about make out Harry's black hair and Ron's bright red hair. She took another deep breath and walked over to them.

"_Shit, what are they going to say?" _Hermione thought.

**(A/N)**

**Well? What do you think? Please review, i wanna try and get the reviews up to 100 with this chapter and chapter 17. It's over to you.**


	17. Patching Things Up

**(A/N)**

**Ok, the time is now... 23:24pm. I just cannot sleep. I thought, i might as well write and put up a new chapter for you. I hope you like it, it's just what came to my head. Well, i best get to sleep now lol.**

Chapter 17

Patching Things Up

"Hey guys." Hermione said to Harry and Ron whilst forcing a smile and sitting down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

Harry was jabbing his bacon, which was probably cold by now as it had been sitting there over half and hour. He kept on prodding it with a fork. That's all he did. Ron, however, was tucking in to his 3rd round of sausage, eggs, bacon and beans. Harry didn't look up at Hermione, nor to anyone else. He just stared at his plate and played with his bacon. Ron was too busy scoffing his face to say anything or to even notice Hermione's presence.

"Come to your senses yet?" Harry asked her, in a dry voice.

Hermione took a piece of toast and started to butter it. She looked at Ron and noticed he had a black eye, obviously the come back from Draco in reaction to the punch Ron gave him. She then looked at Harry who was sitting there, now digging his fork into his bacon, waiting for an answer.

"Look…" Hermione started, putting her toast on her plate and giving Harry her attention. "I'm still going out with Draco and if you…"

"Have you slept with him?" Ron blurted out whilst dropping his knife and fork onto his plate and looking at Hermione.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, she didn't quite catch what he had said.

"I said, have you slept with him?" Ron asked, this time a little louder than he had first chosen to say it.

Hermione looked away from Ron and looked back at her plate. She was both shocked and hurt by what Ron had just asked her. That was a private question and she was upset that he even had the nerve to ask her in the first place. She tried to hide her emotions by looking straight down and not looking up at her two best friends.

"You have haven't you?" Ron asked again which made Harry look up at Hermione to see what her reaction would be. Would she nod? Shake her head?

"You've slept with that fuckin smug bas…" Ron began whilst his hands balled up into fists.

Hermione couldn't take it any longer. She didn't have to sit there and listen to that. It was a disgrace. She shouldn't have to put up with it. They're supposed to be her best friends. They should stand up for her and believe in her even if they do not agree with it. They should have faith in her and stand by her whatever the situation. Not go against her. Be on the enemy's side. This is wrong.

Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek and onto the table. Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Hermione stood up slowly, turned round and ran to the doors to leave the hall.

"Now look what you've done." Harry said, looking over at the door with hope that she might come back in.

Ron wasn't paying any attention. He was getting up from his seat and started to head over for the Slytherin table. He spotted the certain blonde headed Slytherin boy that he was looking for and started striding over to him. Harry got up and followed Ron. He took hold of his shoulders and guided him out of the hall.

"Just let me go and wipe that smirk off his face Harry." Ron shouted.

"No!" Harry shouted back at him whilst putting his arm out to stop Ron from charging back into the hall and beating the shit out of Draco.

From where Harry and Ron were standing, they could hear the conversation Draco and Blaise began to have.

"I want to thank you Blaise for helping me out last night." Draco began.

"It's ok mate, I knew it would all work out for you in the end man." Blaise replied in a completely chilled out voice.

"Well, that's just it…it hasn't all worked out. See my father doesn…"

Blaise interrupted Draco.

"Look man, I know your father and I know that he can't have taken the news very well." Blaise commented.

"Parkinson told him. Now he's making me choose. Hermione or Parkinson, and my family. The thing is, she actually thinks I love her or something." Draco said.

"You don't like her?" Blaise enquired.

"No way…" Draco started.

Ron took a step forward to charge into the hall and thump Draco but Harry pulled him back.

"You heard him Harry! He doesn't even like Hermione! He's just using her to get at us!" Ron said as Harry pushed him into a spare classroom on their left to try and calm him down.

"Well, I always thought that you liked Pansy!" Blaise said, shocked that Draco hated her guts deep down.

"Are you kidding? I only went out with her in the first place because my father made me. He said that Pansy was the perfect girlfriend for me because her family was all of pure blood, like the Malfoy family. So you know, he threatened to hurt me and my mother if I didn't go out with her. I couldn't bare to put my mother through that. She always gets it, and for no apparent reason. I agreed that I'd go out with her and from then on Pansy thought I loved her. I didn't think it would be that bad, oh I thought wrong. Yeah, so she can give a good blow job, but that's about all she can do." Draco said, laughing at his last comment.

"I don't understand why your father has to be so violent towards his own family. I'm not interfering or anything it's just, you know." Blaise replied.

"I'm glad I'm not like him." Draco said, taking a mouthful of some kind of cereal. He didn't have a clue what they were, they just tasted disgusting but he ate them anyway.

"That's it though Draco. All through our school life, you were like that. It's only now that you have changed. Hermione, the mudblood bookworm you used to bully, changed you. Each day you have a smile on your face instead of being an evil person. I now see a reason in your eyes for you to live and die." Blaise said to Draco.

Draco looked shocked.

"And what is that reason?" Draco asked Blaise.

Blaise stood up to walk away.

"Love." Blaise said with a smirk before walking towards the doors and he was soon out of view.

.----()----.

"No Ron!" Harry shouted, whilst holding Ron down.

"I'LL FUCKIN KILL HIM! I WILL! I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Calm down Ron, now!" Harry shouted.

After a while of restraining Ron, Harry was finally able to let go of him. They talked over it and agreed that it would be best all round if they just went to their first lesson. Potions…oh the joy. They walked out of the classroom, down the corridor, turned left then left again and headed towards the dungeons. They were actually early for once. Hermione was the only one waiting there.

"Hermione, me and Ron are BOTH sorry." Harry said, nudging Ron's arm when he said 'BOTH'.

"I'm not asking you to accept it guys but…" Hermione began.

"Good, that would be impossible. Ron said, butting in.

Harry threw Ron a disgusted look.

"You know what Ronald, I am sick to death going on at me! I know that you both, obviously, won't be able to accept it but the least you could do would be accept me wishes." Hermione shouted.

"Ok!" Ron shouted, throwing his hands in the air to show that Hermione had won.

"Thank you." Hermione said gratefully.

"You can't expect us to talk to the rat though." Harry said sighing.

"I'm not asking you to. I only want you to trust me." Hermione replied.

"Well, that's done already." Harry said with a smile.

A few minutes later, their classmates started to arrive. Hermione realized that Draco said he had Transfiguration not Potions they must have changed over or something. This cheered Harry and Ron up a bit.

Professor Snape came striding down the corridor, his black cloak flapping furiously behind him. He was in an absolutely foul mood. He walked into his classroom and started shouting for the students to hurry up.

"Can't you people move any faster?" He spat.

The students hurried in and sat down at a desk. Harry, Ron and Hermione chose to sit near the back of the class. Considering the mood Snape was in they wanted to sit as far away from him as possible.

"Turn to page 267." Snape growled.


	18. Draco's Surprise

**(A/N)**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a couple of days, I've been busy. So close, just 1 more review until I reach 100 yay! Thanks to everyone.**

**DracosChick124- I'm glad you like it.**

**Amycharys- Thanks. I hope you continue reading. I hope it does get better and better with each update.**

**Danish Pastry 28- Thanks so much for reviewing lots. The Dean snoring part was only there for the humor and to make the chapter longer I guess. All I'm going to say is, it will be a happy ending so don't worry about who Draco's going to pick. I've already said too much. ;-) Oh and, what Harry and Ron overheard…you'll find out what happens in this chapter. **

**Piritesslass- I'm glad you love my story.**

**Greek Falcon- I know what you mean, I've changed the "goodness me" part, it did sound, um…rather gay lol. Thanks for letting me know, I must have been tired, it was late though. I'm glad you like it.**

**Yoyen007- 99.9 isn't bad. Thanks. I hope you carry on reading, I'm happy you like it.**

**Thanks to ALL my reviewers!**

**Here's the next chapter-**

Chapter 18

Draco's surprise.

After the most boring day ever, Hermione headed back to her common room. She was bloated and tired. Harry and Ron had told her they needed to talk to her tomorrow about something; she hadn't got a clue what about. She couldn't understand why they didn't just tell her when they were eating in the Great Hall, just now. She turned the corner and walked down the corridor. After she had walked, what felt like forever, she began to climb the steps to the heads common room. She stood at the top and looked up at the portrait. It had a different person in it than normal. The old man was asleep.

Hermione coughed loudly and the wizard automatically woke up.

"Oh, oh, oh dear me, must have drifted off." He said yawning. "Password?"

"Cappot Trakonas" Hermione said clearly.

She and Draco hadn't bothered to change the password. They never even mentioned it, it was fine as it was though.

The portrait door swung open and Hermione stepped in. The door closed behind her and Draco was sitting on one of the sofas.

"I've got a surprise for you." He said, with a smile on his face.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Now, now. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"Please, I hate surprises."

"Oh, alright." Draco said chuckling.

He got up and walked over to his room. He went up the stairs and Hermione could here him messing around in his room then she saw him by the door.

"Close your eyes." Draco said.

Hermione did as he said and he started walking towards her.

"Put your hands out, don't peep."

Hermione smiled and put her hands out in front of her. Draco placed the object on her hands. She felt an added weight to her hands. It felt warm, and fluffy.

"Ok, you can open them."

Hermione opened her hands and looked at her surprise. A tear rolled down her face and landed on her arm.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Draco asked.

"Draco, it's lovely."

Draco had got Hermione a cat. Well, it was a kitten at the moment, it was ginger just like Crookshanks was. Draco smiled at Hermione.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked.

"Because you are sweet and…" She sobbed.

"Shhhh." Draco said putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

After a while, Hermione and Draco was curled up and the sofas. Milo, Hermione's kitten, was curled up in a ball on Hermione's lap. Draco was doing homework and Hermione was helping him.

"I'm really tired, I'm goin to bed." She said yawning.

She picked Milo up, pecked Draco on the cheek and went to her room.

"Night." Hermione said from by her door.

"Night." Draco said turning his head round to see her.

Draco put his quill and parchment down and shut his book.

"_Tomorrow's the day." _He thought.

His father would be coming tomorrow, for an answer. Draco hadn't even decided. He just didn't know what to do. He was snapped out oh his thoughts when he heard talking from outside the portrait, the entrance. He got up and walked over to it. He put his ear against the door and listened.

"We can't just do that."

Yes, it was the unmistakable voices of 'Potter' and 'Weasley'. Draco paused and strained his ears. Then there was a knocking at the door. He jumped back and stared at it for a while then he pulled it open.

"What do you two want?" Draco asked.

"We know that you're just using Hermione, we heard you talking about it in the Great Hall earlier this morning, to Blaise. We just wanted to say if you EVER…" Ron began, trying to control his anger.

"Wow, wow, wow!" Draco said holding his hands in the air.

"Don't even try to deny it Malfoy." Harry piped in.

"You must be mistaken." Draco said with a frown on his face.

"No, we heard you saying you don't like her." Ron started.

"I was on about Parkinson." Draco spat.

"No you wasn't." Harry spat back.

"Yes I was!" Draco said unable to control his anger any longer. "Ask Blaise if you don't believe me."

"So hold on, you wasn't on about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Of course not. I was saying how she thinks I love her but I don't even like her." Draco said.

"Ok. It was all a misunderstanding then." Harry said.

"Next time, get your facts right." Draco said, slamming the door behind him.

Ron and Harry weren't convinced, they headed back to the Gryffindor common room. On their way they saw two 3rd years from Slytherin.

"Excuse me, are you going to the Slytherin common room?" Harry asked them.

The two boys looked at each other and nodded.

"Could you see if Blaise Zabini is in there for us?" Harry asked.

"Erm…yeah." The one boy said.

They walked down towards the Slytherin common room. It was only about 9 o'clock, the boys practically whispered the password to the portrait. Blaise was sitting on one of the couches.

"Yo, Blaise, got some visitors." The one boy said to Blaise.

He got up and walked over to the portrait. The two 3rd years walked to their sleeping quarters. Blaise looked confused.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Was Malfoy talking about Pansy this morning when he said he didn't like her?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"Was he or not?" Ron shouted.

"Yes, he was on about Pansy." Blaise said calmly.

"Thanks." They both said walking away.

"Hold on, why did you want to know man?" Blaise shouted after them.

Harry and Ron were now convinced. They miserably made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

.----()----.

"_I wonder what Harry and Ron need to tell me?" _Hermione thought as she lay in bed, in the dark. She was stroking Milo.

"_I have more important stuff to worry about, like Draco. Oh no, it's tomorrow he has to decide. I can't put him through it. I refuse to let him go through that. He loves his mother so much and I'm not going to be the reason that Draco leaves her with his father." _

Hermione closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

**(A/N)**

**Hm…so what you all think? What do you reckon she's going to do? Please review.**


	19. Hermione's Solution

**(A/N)**

**Everyone please read the first reply, to Danish Pastry 28.**

**Danish Pastry 28- Yep, you're right. I am near the end of this story. I'll be ending it on about 25 chapters so there's not very long left. I have already started planning the storyline for my next fic, which I hope you read. That should be up in a couple of weeks. Thanks for all your reviews and please keep reading.**

**Amycharys- Thanks. Looks like you'll be finding out in this chapter who he chooses.**

**TigerLilly1889- Yay, welcome new reader! Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Dmhg- Thanks.**

**Broadwaykueen- I do try to update whenever I can. I'm glad you like it. And I hope the suspense is just enough to keep you reading. Thanks.**

**XXRoseDawsonXX- Hm…maybe that's what will happen. Read on to find out, this is the one. The chapter you all find out.**

**MrsBMadden- Lol, I've sobbed at stories in the past. You tend to really get into them.**

**Yoyen007- Wow! Those words you described my story in were wicked. Thanks so much.**

**Dmaloney- Thanks, I hope you read it to the end.**

**Harryluvzginny- Aww thanks. Read this chapter to find out who he's choosing! Thanks and please review again.**

**Thanks to ALL my reviewers and to everyone who has read it.**

**On with the chapter…**

Chapter 19

Hermione's Solution

Hermione woke up when something hopped onto her stomach. She rubbed her eyes and looked down to see Milo curling into a little ball. She smiled and stroked his head and then looked at the clock and groaned, it was only half six. She pushed herself into a seating position and picked Milo up. She leaned over and placed him in the middle of the bed, settling him down.

Hermione lifted herself from the bed and walked to her bathroom. She closed the door and went to the toilet. Afterwards, she flushed it, washed her hands and went back into her room. She took a clean bra, pair of pants and pair of tights from her drawers and placed them on her bed. She then got her uniform, skirt, shirt and robe, from her wardrobe and placed them on the bed as well. She had magically cleaned, dried and ironed them the previous night.

She walked to her door, walked into the common room, down her stairs and through to the bathroom. She went over to one of the, four, white sinks, which had a silver framed mirror above each one. She put the plug in the sink and ran the water. After she had washed her face, and brushed her teeth, she went back to her room to get dressed.

Shortly Hermione appeared from her room. She had her Divination book under her arm and was in her uniform. She walked down her stairs and headed for the door.

"Aren't you gonna wait?" Draco's voice called from behind her.

Hermione looked over at his bedroom door to see him walking from it and down the stairs towards her. He too was ready for school.

"Sorry, I thought you were still sleeping." She replied as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

They headed for the Great Hall, chatting on the way. When the reached the Great Hall entrance, they automatically separated and headed their different ways. Hermione to the Gryffindor table and Draco to the Slytherin table.

Hermione wasn't really hungry, neither was Draco. Hermione poured herself a glass of juice and moments later she was joined by Neville, Semus, Harry and Ron. She greeted them as Harry sat beside her and Ron opposite.

"Aren't you eating?" Ron asked her.

"I've already had something." She lied.

"Oh, ok." Ron shrugged his shoulders whilst grabbing all the foods around him and loading his plate up with anything and everything.

"So, what did you guys wanna talk about?" Hermione blurted out.

"Oh, we wanted to say how happy you are since you've been with Malfoy." Harry said.

"Oh, thanks. Is that all?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Ron said loudly through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Do shut your mouth when you're eating Ronald." Hermione said whilst throwing him a disgusted look.

Harry just sniggered as Ron snapped his mouth shut.

.----()----.

"You go on guys, I'm getting something to eat in the heads common room." Hermione told Harry and Ron.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm really tired and I just want to eat and get to bed." She replied.

Hermione suddenly threw her arms around both of them.

"I love you guys." She said.

Ron went bright red as he patted her back. Harry was a little confused by her actions but hugged her anyway.

"We love you too Hermione." Harry replied.

Harry ad Ron walked into the Great Hall for their evening feast. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Goodbye guys." She whispered.

Hermione walked down the corridor towards her common room. It didn't take her long to get there, when she did she coughed loudly as the man in the portrait was asleep, again.

"Oh, must have drifted off," he said loudly, "you know…"

"Cappot trakonas." Hermione interrupted the man, she hadn't got all day.

The portrait swung open and muttered something about her rudeness.

"Draco?" Hermione shouted as she checked the kitchen and dining room.

She placed her book on the side in the kitchen and checked the bathroom, no sign.

"Draco?" She asked again.

"_He must be eating." _She thought.

She went to her room then his and she spotted a note on his bed side table. She walked over to it, picked it up and read it.

Draco

I will be here to collect your decision at 12 o'clock tonight.

Be ready.

Father

Hermione sighed and placed the note back where it was and walked out of Draco's room and into the living area. She walked to the desk in the corner of the room and sat on the chair. She opened the drawer to about twenty rolls of parchment. She took four out and she marveled at how when she took four out another four took their places so there was always the same amount. She closed the drawer and took a quill, dipped it in ink and began to write.

Draco

My time with you has been amazing.

I am sorry, but I have to do this.

I will not make you choose, I refuse to let you.

We cannot be together, that is the obvious.

But I want you to know that I will always love you.

Now I do this for you, now you do not have to choose.

You can be with your family.

Please understand.

Be happy Draco, never look back.

Hermione.

xx

She put it to one side and took the next roll of parchment. She wrote one to her mother and father, another to everyone at Hogwarts who knew her and finally….

Harry and Ron

You two have been the bestest friends anyone could wish for.

Ok Ron, so we've had our fair share of arguments but that changes nothing.

I love you both, like brothers, you know I do.

You have always been there for me, no matter what.

I want to thank you for that and for everything you have done for me.

This is not your fault.

Goodbye guys.

Hermione

xx

Hermione put the quill back in the ink pot and looked at the clock. Draco would be back in less than an hour. She stood up and went to the bathroom. She turned the light on, put the plug in the bath and started running the cold water. She watched as it filled up, she waited until it was very near the top then she turned the tap off. She slipped her shoes off, took her wand out her pocket and took her robe off and dropped them on the floor by the shower.

Hermione walked though the common room and into the kitchen. She opened a drawer and took out a sharp knife. She walked back through the living area and into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and stood against the door for a while.

Hermione walked over to the bath, climbed in, with her tights, skirt and shirt still on and she sat down. Some of the water leaked over the edge as she sat down completely. She held her left arm out, faced up and stared at it. She shuddered as the cold of the water hit her. She put the knife against her wrist, took a deep breath and pressed. She felt the blade against her skin and gasped at the pain.

"_It will be over soon. You won't feel it." _She thought.

She gasped as she sliced through her skin causing blood to pour out of her wrist. She then held her right arm out, closed her eyes and pressed the blade into her skin. She dug it right in and sliced. She opened her eyes and felt dizzy, she felt the knife fall from her hand and onto the floor.

A tear rolled down her face and she whispered-

"I'm sorry."

She felt faint and blood was pouring from her wrists. She fell backwards and her head lay just above the water line. Sure enough she was breathing, but would it last? Hermione lay there, in her own blood. Blood oozing from her wrists and she was pale and unconscious.

**(A/N)**

**Well…? What do you think? Please review. Thanks. I hope it wasn't too much.**


	20. Heartbroken

**(A/N)**

**Danish Pastry 28- Aww thanks, read on to find out if someone finds her.**

**Mysticallove- Lol, sorry to leave yet another cliffy.**

**Alley Mack- I hope it was a good surprise.**

**TigerLilly1889- I know it was sad but I hope you keep reading and reviewing.**

**DrAcO'sblackrose- It just shows what love can do to you. Hermione Granger or not, love can kill a person. **

**Piperleo201188- Lol, read on to find out if she gets saved. Please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Crazybutproud567- I tried to update as soon as I could so here it is.**

**Broadwaykueen- Thanks for your review. I know, love is a beautiful thing but can have it's ups and downs. I hope it wasn't too sad. **

**MrsBMadden- Let's hope someone saves her then she can realize that killing yourself isn't the answer.**

**Amycharys- If they were are meant to be together, they will be.**

**DanRadcliff5666- Did she kill herself though? It might just be attempted suicide, read on to find out. You'll have to wait to find out what happens in the next few chapters. Thanks.**

**XXRoseDawsonXX- Lol, calm down here's your update.**

**Piritesslass- I'm sorry if I upset you but no one actually said she is dead yet. **

**Kais Devil- Read on to find out and please keep reviewing.**

**Ami Mizuno1- You'll find out what happens, just keep reading.**

**Harryluvsginny- Lol, I hoe you like this chapter.**

**Retinna- Thanks. Wow, fifth time that is a lot. Lol, thanks and I only promise to keep writing if you promise to keep reviewing.**

**Spicecat38- She didn't have that many problems but the aim was to show she was willing to take her own life to enable Draco to be happy.**

**Hannah-901- Thanks. Please keep reading.**

**Crazy4Cocopuffs- Wait and see! She might die then again she might live.**

**SugaAngel86- Sorry, and I know things like this do happen in the real life. **

**Hellobye- Just read lol, I hope you like it.**

**Oh my god! So many reviews for just one chapter, so thanks everybody. Sorry if I kept you waiting for this chapter but it should be worth the wait.**

Chapter 20

Heartbroken

"Let the feast begin." Dumbledore's voice echoed through the Great Hall.

Draco still wasn't hungry and after Blaise had persuaded him to eat something, he excused himself from the table and headed for his common room. He walked and walked and walked for what seemed like an hour but when he reached the portrait, to the heads common room, it had only been a couple of minutes.

"Cappot trakonas." He said to the man in the portrait.

"Are you alright?" The man said to Draco.

Draco frowned up at the man and looked considerably annoyed.

"Look, we need to get one thing straight. You are a portrait, you aren't supposed to ask questions or keep talking. You're just there to accept the password, now will you please let me past." Draco controlled anger.

The man began to cry.

"For fuck sake! CAPPOT TRAKONAS!" Draco yelled, unable contain his anger anymore.

The door opened and closed when Draco had stepped in. Draco walked to a sofa and sat down. Her hadn't seen Hermione since breakfast.

"_Perhaps she's in the library." _He thought.

Draco stood up and began climbing the stairs to his room. Something caught his eye which made him stop walking. At the corner of the room, the chair that normally sat under the desk, wasn't. It was pulled out, like someone had been sitting on it. Draco knew Hermione never sat there. He turned round and began walking back down the stairs.

Draco frowned, as he got closer to the desk. There were several rolls of parchment lying in the centre of desk. He sat down on the chair and began reading the one on the top of pile.

Draco

My time with you has been amazing.

I am sorry, but I have to do this.

I will not make you choose, I refuse to let you.

We cannot be together, that is the obvious.

But I want you to know that I will always love you.

Now I do this for you, now you do not have to choose.

You can be with your family.

Please understand.

Be happy Draco, never look back.

Hermione.

xx

Draco dropped the parchment on the desk and for a moment he just stared at the door leading to Hermione's door. He wasn't able to take it in.

"No." He whispered.

He jumped up and ran to Hermione's room. He was running with every last ounce of energy he had left. He was practically falling over his own feet on the way up. He pushed her door open and checked around her room. The only form of life was Milo who was running frantically round Draco's feet.

"Hermione?" Draco shouted as he walked back out her room and to the kitchen.

He noticed the cutlery drawer was open. He looked around the kitchen, nothing. He went to the dining room, to his room and searched everywhere. It was then that he noticed the note on his bedside table.

Draco

I will be here to collect your decision at 12 o'clock tonight.

Be ready.

Father

Draco threw the note on his bed and ran out of his room. He ran down his stairs and looked at the bathroom door.

"Hermione?" He repeated.

He walked forwards until he was face to face with it. He put his hand on the door handle and turned it. He took a deep breath and pushed it open. And there he saw Hermione's robe, shoes and wand over by the shower and then he saw something a lot closer. A knife, a blooded knife on the floor by the bath. He took a step forward and saw a hand hanging over the edge of the bath which was dripping with blood. He followed it down and noticed a large pool of blood beneath it. He stepped further into the bathroom and was rooted to the spot. He couldn't even cry, he wanted to so much but he just couldn't.

"H..H…H…Hermione?" He stuttered.

He walked in and saw her face, her beautiful face. Except it wasn't beautiful, it was a very blue. Her chin was in the water and her mouth just above. The water was a deep red and he couldn't see her body through the dark color.

"Please, god no." Draco said as a tear finally rolled down his cheek.

He walked over to the bath and leaned over. His legs collapsed as his hand stroked her ice cold face. He put his hands in the freezing cold water, one hand under her back and the other under her legs. He lifted her out with ease and puller her into the floor.

"Why?" He cried.

He pushed her hair out of her eyes and took her hand in his. He turned her hand over to see her slashed wrist. He was about to check for a pulse so he checked her neck instead. His two fingers followed her throat line and he pressed his fingers in when he got next to her gullet. There was a faint pulse, but it was very weak.

"Hang in there Hermione." He shouted as he hoisted her into his arms.

He began walking as her arms dripped with blood. He had blood all over his hands and face. He walked out of the portrait and down the stairs. He walked out into the corridor and headed for the hospital wing.

"Oh god please hang in there." He said as he kissed her cheek.

He began jogging towards the hospital wing with Hermione in his arms. Blood trailing behind them. Shortly after, they reached the hospital wing. Draco ran through the double doors.

"Help." He shouted at the top of his voice. "Someone help."

No one was there, absolutely no one.

"NO!" He shouted.

He ran back out into the corridor and headed to Dumbledore's office. He was thankful when he saw professor McGonagall.

"Professor! Help!" He shouted at the top of his voice.

She stopped and turned round quickly.

"Help me please." He said loudly.

She stared at Draco and then at the girl in his arms.

"Quick, to the hospital, I'll fetch Madam Pomfrey and professor Dumbledore." She said so fast that Draco only just understood what she had said.

She ran down the corridor to Dumbledore's office.

.----()----.

"Mr Malfoy place her here." Madam Pomfrey said patting one of the beds.

He laid her down on the bed and stared at Madam Pomfrey as she checked for a pulse.

"Well?" Draco shouted.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head slightly at Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy, you can't stay here." She said calmly.

"Get off me!" He shouted as professor McGonagall tried to remove him from the room.

It was no good, Draco was just too strong. Moments later professor Snape came bursting through the doors.

"The port key has been arranged professor." Snape said to Dumbledore.

"HERMIONE!" Draco shouted as Dumbledore pulled him away.

Dumbledore reached for the port key. Draco closed his eyes as everything became a blur and moments later he landed hard on the floor. He looked up to see Dumbledore and McGonagall, they were in the heads common room. Draco shot up and automatically ran for the door to leave. Dumbledore put a hand out and stopped him.

"LET ME GO!" Draco shouted loudly.

"Please stay calm. You will have to stay here, you cannot come with us back to the hospital wing." Dumbledore explained.

Dumbledore walked to the door closely followed by McGonagall. He tapped the door with his wand and whispered a spell.

"It is for your own good." Dumbledore said looking sadly at Draco.

Dumbledore touched McGonagall's arm and touched the port key. Draco charged over…but it was too late. They had gone.

"Shit!" He shouted.

.----()----.

"She has stopped breathing professor." Madam Pomfrey said to Dumbledore.

McGonagall let out a little whimper.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Dumbledore asked her.

"There is a spell and a potion, but she will be in a critical condition for weeks. She will have to go through a lot of pain and there will be a very long wait." She said.

"Very well, if that is the only option then so be it." Dumbledore replied.

Madam Pomfrey went to the corner and reached for a purple mixture from the top shelf. She waked over to Hermione and placed the potion on the side by her bed. She took her wand out a pointed it to Hermione's chest. After she had said the spell Hermione breathed, but it was very weak breathing. Madam Pomfrey could barely see her chest rising, but sure enough, it was. Then, she took the mixture, opened the lid, pushed Hermione's head back, opened her mouth and tipped half of the potion down Hermione's throat.

"Should we let potter and Weasley know? Snape asked Dumbledore.

"Tomorrow, but for now I think it best if we all get some rest." Dumbledore replied.

They all left the hospital wing apart form Madam Pomfrey who stayed behind to see to Hermione. She began healing her slashed wrists and cleaning the blood. She did her best but Hermione had lost a lot of blood and her wounds were still sore. They just had to sit back and see if she would pull through.


	21. Tears

**(A/N)**

**Finally lol. I hope this isn't too short or reallyboring, I won't babble on I'll just let you read. Please review. I'll update tomorrow or Saturday.**

Chapter 21

Tears

"But why?" Harry asked professor McGonagall, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

He quickly wiped the tear away and looked back at Hermione. Madame Pomfrey was poking at a tube that was wedged down Hermione's throat. McGonagall noticed tears pouring from Harry's eyes. She just couldn't hold it in any longer, the love that Harry showed for Hermione was beautiful. She let out a little sob and had to walk away, Madame Pomfrey closely followed, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

Harry let his head drop onto the bed that Hermione lay in. He lifted his head up and took her hand in his and placed a kiss softly on it. He lay his head back down and closed his eyes. He let thoughts of their past flash through his mind and he let out a big sob. At that moment the double doors shot open revealing a very flushed looking Ron. Harry opened his eyes and looked up. Ron was rooted to the spot.

"This can't be happening." Ron said in a trembling voice.

Ron began walking towards Harry. Once he had reached the bed where the once bubbly and happy Hermione lay was now a sad and depressed girl who was half dead. Ron sat down on the end of her bed and stared and placed a hand on hers.

"Is she going to die?' Ron blurted out.

"Of course she's not going to die, she's part of the trio, she's a fighter, she's Hermione Granger." Harry said, satisfied with his little speech.

"She's not the same Hermione we used to know. The old Hermione wouldn't do this." Ron said sadly.

"SHE'S NOT GOING TO DIE!" Harry shouted which made Ron jump.

Madame Pomfrey came walking back into the room and ushered Harry and Ron to the door. Professor Dumbledore stood there and greeted them with a smile.

"Hello Harry, Ron." Dumbledore said to them as Madame Pomfrey went back into the hospital wing.

Harry and Ron nodded to show they had heard and Dumbledore began walking down the corridor slowly while guiding Harry and Ron with him.

"I understand how you must be feeling but you must continue with your lessons and homework," Dumbledore began.

"Not to be rude but how can you know how we're feeling? Has your best friend ever slit their wrists in a suicide attempt? Do you seriously expect us to flippin carry on like nothing has happened? To flippin go to classes? To flippin do homework? To flippin do anything but stay with our best friend?" Harry asked, his voice raising.

"Harry, please calm down," Dumbledore started.

"Calm down? Calm down?" Harry shouted.

"For today I think it best that you go back to the Gryffindor common room and stay there, food will be sent up to you later."

"Food! I'M NOT HUNGRY!" Harry shouted.

Not long after, they were back in the familiar warmth of the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron walked over and slouched in the two chairs next to the fire.

"If he thinks I am going to stay here he can think again." Harry said to Ron.

.----()----.

"STAY HERE!" Draco shouted.

It was too late, Dumbledore had turned on his heel and left the heads common room.

"Right!" Draco said loudly.

He opened the door, checked the corridor to see if Dumbledore had gone and then began running it wasn't long before he came into contact with another person.

"What the fuck?" A voice shouted.

"Ouch!" Another voice shouted,

"Potter?" Draco asked.

"Malfoy?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

"Weasley?" Draco asked.

"Where are you going?" Draco snarled whilst pushing himself up off the floor.

"To your common room." Harry replied, also pushing himself up.

"Oh, I take it you was given the same order by Dumbledore then?" Draco asked.

"Yep, to stay in our common room." Ron replied.

"I've got a message for you." Draco told them both.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"Come back to the heads common room and I'll show you." Draco said.

So the three of them walked down the corridor, up the stairs and into the common room. Draco walked to the corner of the room and picked up the the roll of parchment in which Hermione had written a letter to Harry and Ron.

"It's from Hermione." Draco said sadly.

They sat down and Harry began to read the letter.

Harry and Ron

You two have been the bestest friends anyone could wish for.

Ok Ron, so we've had our fair share of arguments but that changes nothing.

I love you both, like brothers, you know I do.

You have always been there for me, no matter what.

I want to thank you for that and for everything you have done for me.

This is not your fault.

Goodbye guys.

Hermione

xx

Harry looked up, he had tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat. He handed the letter to Ron and he began to read it as well. Ron sniffed loudly at the end and tried to hide his emotions but even Draco, the person that knew him the least, knew he was hurt. Draco cleared his throat.

"You might as well stay here." Draco said.

Harry and Ron was astounded and shocked, they exchanged looks and after a while agreed to stay there. Draco went to his room first to use the toilet, he didn't feel comfortable going in the bathroom where Hermione tried to kill herself.

When Draco had used the toilet, he washed his hands and opened the door. He came face to face with his father.

"Well, well, well, making friends with Potter and Weasley now are we?" His voice drawled.


	22. It's Over

**(A/N)**

**Ok everyone, not long left now, after this one, just another three chapters to go. There's a very large twist at the end of this chapter, just thought I would warn you on advance. Also, yet again another cliffhanger, which as you know, is my specialty. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, I'm hoping to get 200 reviews for this story. It's all up to you. **

Chapter 22

It's Over

Draco looked at up at his father. Lucius was only a little taller than Draco, only about an inch, so this gave Draco an advantage. Before, he used to fear his father a lot more than he does now just because he was very small in comparison to him. Now he had no reason to be scared of him. Draco stepped forward a little so that he was completely level with his father. The man, who for years, treated him like a piece of shit. Beat his wife and his son, forced him to befriend Pansy before making him be her boyfriend, and worse of all, it was he who drove Hermione to suicide. It then dawned on Draco. When you think about it, it was his fault, it was Lucius, his entire fault. Hermione only did this to prevent Draco from being unhappy, it was he who put Draco in this position.

"I would much rather spend time with Potter and Weasley than you. It's all your fault and I will never forgive you for this. If you come anywhere near Hermione I will…" Draco said with clenched teeth.

"You will what…? Kill me? Ha, I'd like to see you try." Lucius mocked Draco.

"Just lay a finger on her and you will see. Stay away from her." Draco said, anger building up inside.

"I take it you don't love your mother then?" Lucius asked.

"What!" Draco shouted.

"Well, obviously you don't if you are going to choose Granger, that mudblood." Lucius spat.

"She might be muggle born but at least she isn't filth like you in the head. There is no choice to be made. Mother will follow soon, she won't stay with crap like you. The only reason she stayed with you is for my sake, now I've finally stood up to you, she will to. Mark my words." Draco said calmly.

"Oh yeah?" Draco's father said through tightly clenched teeth.

"Yeah! It's over father." Draco shouted.

"Very well, but if you think this is the end, you're wrong." Lucius said before disappearing in a pop.

Draco took a deep breath and walked out of his room and through to the common room where Ron and Harry were deep in conversation.

"You took your time, was you doing a shit or something?" Ron asked.

Harry and Draco both laughed.

"Yeah, a man's got to do what a man's got to do." Draco replied.

Draco sat down opposite Harry and Ron.

"Anyway, I think we should be civil towards each other for Hermione's sake. I know we will never be friends, we're born enemies, but right now Hermione needs us, all of us." Harry said, seriously.

"Ok, I agree. Talking of Hermione, I suppose we could sneak down to see her." Draco said.

"Yeah come on." Ron said getting up quickly.

The three headed out the common room and it wasn't long before they were approaching the double doors to the hospital wing. They were hiding in the shadows as professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall walked out of the hospital wing. They stopped outside and were, unsurprisingly, talking about Hermione.

"She always seemed to be happy and have no worries." McGonagall said.

"Everything's not always as simple as that, I'm sure she will sort her problems out with her friends." Dumbledore replied.

"What are the chances that she lives?" She asked him.

"They're very high indeed. Madame Pomfrey is still giving her injections and healing potions which are helping with each dose. She is still asleep but she has been drifting in and out the past hour or so, as you know." Dumbledore replied.

The next thing Harry, Ron and Draco knew, the two professors had gone. They exchanged looks and went forward to the doors, Ron peeped through the door and noticed Madame Pomfrey wasn't there.

"C'mon." Ron said whilst pushing the door open.

They walked in and over to Hermione's bed. They hadn't been there long before Hermione's hand moved.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

It moved again, this time it tightened the grip on Harry's hand.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Her hand moved. Now she's squeezing it slightly.." Harry replied.

Then she let out a groan of pain.

"Hermione?" Draco asked.

Her eyes opened and then closed again.

"Is she ok?" Ron asked.

"I think so, Dumbledore said she keeps drifting in and out. It must be a sign she's getting better." Harry said.

"She's only been in here over night, she wouldn't be getting better yet." Ron said with a sigh.

"I asked Madame Pomfrey what she had given Hermione to help cure her and she went through a list of potions and healing mixtures. With all those she's been taking, she's bound to get better." Draco said.

"True. Exactly how many is she taking?" Ron asked.

"About nine." Drano replied.

"I just hope they work and she pulls through." Harry said, looking sadly at Hermione.

"Don't worry, of course she will." Draco said to Harry.

"What makes you so sure?" Ron asked Draco.

"It's called love Weasley." Draco spat.

"Love?" Ron Asked.

"Yeah love. You should know, you're part of the bloody circle of it." Draco sighed.

"She loves you too." Harry interrupted.

"How do you know?" Draco asked.

"I can see it." Harry said.

"So hold on…you don't blame me for all this?" Draco asked, a confused frown fixed to his face.

"No, we don't blame you. Hermione, me and Ron have no secrets. We know all about you and Hermione and not forgetting Lucius. We just never thought she would do this. She told us she had it all planned and that she knew exactly what she was going to do." Harry answered.

"Oh right. So you know everything…?" Draco asked awkwardly.

"Everything." Harry smirked.

.----()----.

That day Harry, Ron and Draco had to go to lessons because Dumbledore didn't want anything to look suspicious. He wasn't ready to tell the school about what Hermione did yet so he decided it would be best to leave Hermione to tell everyone when she was feeling better. For now Dumbledore told the teachers to tell Hermione's classmates she was off with chicken pocks. Draco was allowed back in the Slytherin common room to stop him from being on his own. He was ordered to tell his fellow Slytherins that he had to sleep back in the Slytherin common room because Dumbledore didn't want him to catch the chicken pocks from Hermione. So for now Harry, Ron and Draco just had to pretend everything was normal when in fact it wasn't.

"Hey Harry, where's Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Oh, she's got chicken pocks so she's got to stay in her common room until they clear up. Not even Madame Pomfrey is allowed by her because they're catchy." Harry said for the 33rd time that evening in the Great Hall.

"Oh, I hope she gets better soon." Neville replied happily before finding a seat further down the table.

"Yeah me too." Harry said quietly.

Harry looked at Ron who was playing with his food.

"Eat something for Christ sake. Since when have you not been hungry?" Harry whispered.

"Since when has Hermione Granger been on her death bed?" Ron whispered back.

"SHHH!" Harry shushed Ron.

.----()----.

"So hold on, she's got this thing that's catchy and is a muggle disease?" Blaise asked Draco for the 4th time.

"Yes!" Draco shouted.

"Ok, chill man." Blaise said.

"I'm goin to bed." Draco said to Blaise.

"Are you ok?" Blaise asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Draco replied a little too quick.

Blaise gave Draco a suspicious look.

"What ever man, you know I'm here if you need talk. I'm staying up, I've got a Potions essay to write." Blaise said.

"Ok, night." Draco said as he walked up to the boys dormitories.

.----()----.

"You never could tell the truth Ron." Ginny said to her brother.

"I dunno what you're on about." Ron replied.

"Why can't you tell me?" Ginny asked.

"Tell you what?" Harry butted in.

"What's really up with Hermione? Just tell me guys." Ginny asked frustrated.

"She's got chicken pocks, whatever they are." Ron replied.

"Ok, whatever. I'm going to bed." Ginny said as she stood up and yawned.

"Night." Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Good night." Ginny replied.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks and sighed in relief.

.----()----.

"I want her dead do you hear me?" Lucius's voice drawled.

"I do owe you a favour." A familiar, cold voice spoke.

The cloaked man lifted his head up and pulled his hood down. He gave an evil smirk to Lucius. It was, without doubt, Severus Snape.

"Ah yes, you do Severus."

"Then your wish is my command Lucius."

**(A/N)**

**See what i mean about the twist? Sorry, i'm gettin real evil with the cliff hangers. I might not update now for a month so that you have to wait that long to find out what happens! Calm down, calm down! I'm just kidding, i'll update tomorrow or Sunday.**

**Back at school now, joy. That flippin teacher, Mrs Thakar, wanted an apology, yeah right! I told her to stick it right up her arse, no that was a joke as well. I just said i wasn't going to apologise because i was just sticking up for what i thought was right. I said- "You were in the wrong so i will apologise if you do first." She said- "Ok, I'm sorry." Then i turned to walk away she called me back and said-"Where's my apology?" I just innocently said- "What apology?" Then walked away, ha ha i won battle two, victory is mine!**

**Please review, and thanks.**

**Oh and, is it me or was that chapter like the longest so far?**


	23. Speedy Recovery

**(A/N)  
**

**XXRoseDawsonXX- You haven't reviewed for a while, welcome back lol. Go on, hit me over the head with that baseball bat, you never know…I might lose my memory and forget what I had planned for the story, lol. **

**TigerLilly1889- Lol, do you really think Draco will let ANYONE touch Hermione? Think again :-) Thanks for reviewing.**

**Sick twisted disturbed little gurl- Lol, thanks.**

**Spicecat38- I know it's not fair, I'm just evil lol. **

**Piritesslass- Yes I do remember that Snape is good, read on…**

**Simpleness- Breath…read…review. Simple lol.**

**Harryluvzginny- Thanks.**

**Ok, thanks for all the reviews, this chapter is quite an interesting one…**

**Also, I want to apologize for not having Hagrid in this story, I only just realized. It's pointless shoving him in now, sorry.**

Chapter 23

Speedy Recovery

"Where am I?" Hermione's weak voice asked.

"You're in the hospital wing, dear." Madame Pomfrey said as she rushed over to Hermione.

A week had passed and this was the first time Hermione had been awake. She was still ill but at least she had a bit of colour in her cheeks now. Draco, Harry and Ron came to sit with her every morning, afternoon and night, in between their lessons, schoolwork and homework. It was a tight schedule but they were prepared to do it.

"Oh." Hermione said.

"I'll be right back dear." Madame Pomfrey said.

She sighed and walked away, through the doors and started running down the corridor. She went straight to the headmaster's office, where she said the password, went up the stone gargoyle steps and entered his office.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Madame Pomfrey cried out.

"Yes?" Dumbledore replied as he walked down the stairs next to a bookcase.

"She's awake!" She shouted, tears of happiness in her eyes.

"I'll go and alert Draco, Harry and Ron, you go and tell professor McGonagall and professor Snape." He said, whilst rushing to the door to exit his office.

"Ok." She shouted after him.

Professor Dumbledore only wanted these people to know about Hermione's suicide attempt. Draco, because he found her and brought her the hospital wing, Harry and Ron because they are her best friends, professor McGonagall because she plays an important roll in the school and professor Snape, well he didn't know why he wanted him to know. He had ordered Snape to set up a portkey to get Draco away from Hermione and the hospital wing so it was only fair that he knew why. Besides, he teaches Hermione as well so he did have a right to know. But then again, many teachers have Hermione in their classrooms.

Dumbledore walked down the corridor fast, towards the Gryffindor common room, he said the password and entered. Harry and Ron were sitting in their usual seats, by the fire.

"May I borrow you for a moment?" Dumbledore said to them.

"Yeah sure." They both said.

Harry and Ron got up and followed Dumbledore out of the common room and into the corridor. They headed down to the Slytherin common room. When they reached the portrait to enter the common room, Dumbledore whispered the password and stepped in. Draco was sleeping on one of the leather sofas.

"Draco." Dumbledore said whilst patting his arm.

Draco shot up, he nearly knocked Dumbledore over.

"Can you come with me please?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah." He grunted.

Without another word, the four of them walked down the corridor and to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey hadn't arrived yet with professor Snape and professor McGonagall. Draco, Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks. They thought something had happened to Hermione. Dumbledore pushed open the door and they shuffled into the room.

"She's awake!" Harry shouted.

"She's alive!" Ron shouted.

"Hermione!" Draco shouted.

All three of them rushed over to her and started hugging her and kissing her cheek, hand and Draco on her lips. Dumbledore smiled at the love they shared for her.

"We're so glad you're alive." Draco said to her.

Hermione just gave him a weak smile.

"What happened with your father? Where's Milo? Have you planned the leaving prom? Who…" Hermione said, rushing every word.

"Calm down." Dumbledore said as he walked over. "Draco and his father have sorted out the problem and Draco had decided he does not want to see him anymore. Milo is with professor McGonagall, she agreed to look after him for you. And as for the leaving prom..."

"That's sorted." Draco said with a smile.

"But what about your mother?" Hermione asked Draco.

"She left my father and is now living with a friend in Hogsmeade. Now stop worrying!" Draco said.

Draco, Harry and Ron stayed there for a couple of hours before going back to their common rooms to get some sleep. Madame Pomfrey was going on about how Hermione needed rest and it was too late for them to be wondering the corridors.

.----()----.

"So it's all planned for tomorrow night then?" Lucius asked Snape.

"Yes, it is. Let's go over it one more time." Snape replied.

"Ok, 9 o'clock go to the hospital wing and wait for her silly little friends to leave. When the coast is clear, go in and do what you want, I just want her dead. You do owe me a very big favor after all." Lucius explained.

"And where will you be when all of this is happening?" Snape asked.

"I told you, outside the hospital wing keeping a look out." Lucius replied, frustrated.

"Ok." Snape said.

When Snape was a deatheater, he turned from evil and chose to live a normal life as a teacher. But recently, Lucius did Snape a very big favor, he told Voldermort that Snape wanted to come back, to be a deatheater again. However, Dumbledore only wants Snape back in there as a spy. To collect all the news, plans and everything that's happening with Voldermort. So that's what he's doing.

Snape has no intention what so ever of killing or hurting Hermione. Dumbledore wants Lucius locked up in Azkaban so he and Snape are setting him up. Dumbledore has collected a voice recorder, from the muggle studies teacher at Hogwarts. Snape has been recording every conversation that he and Lucius have had. Dumbledore wants evidence so that there is no way Lucius can wriggle out of it.

The only ones that know of this plan are Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall. All they need to do is wait for the time to come.

.----()----.

It was 8 o'clock the next morning and Harry and Ron were heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They had just visited Hermione and she was looking all the more better, which made them feel at ease.

When they entered the Great Hall, loads of people were sitting down and munching on toast, cereal, bacon and more. Harry and Ron sat down and began eating.

Draco was over at the Slytherin table with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy was further down the table who was throwing dirty looks up at Draco, who was patiently trying to ignore them.

After Harry and Ron had finished, and the Great Hall started to empty, they got up and headed up to Divination.

Harry and Ron hated Divination, it was so boring. Besides, all they do is fall asleep, they don't learn anything.

"Great, Divination. I don't see the point in it. All we do is flippin stare at a ball and go to sleep." Ron said which made Harry laugh.

Draco on the other hand had Charms to look forward to. Considering his grades and marks were always high, it wasn't a bad subject, he actually quite liked it.

.----()----.

It was about half past eight that evening and Draco, Harry and Ron were visiting Hermione before going back to their common rooms to sleep.

"I've gone over the plans you made for the leaving prom Draco and I've made a few changes to the table arrangements but apart from that, everything is fine." Hermione said to Draco.

"You're supposed to be resting." Draco said to her.

"It's driving me mad though. I'm so bored just doing nothing. It's not stressful, it's just a plan." Hermione replied.

"Yeah, I suppose." Draco said to her.

"Anyway, anything good happened today?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"Not really. Just had a boring day really. Can't wait for you to get back." Ron said.

"Yeah, we miss you so much." Harry agreed.

"Aww thanks guys." Hermione said as she hugged them both.

"Hey…I want a hug." Draco said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed but she hugged him anyway.

"Come on then, you three should be going now." Madame Pomfrey said as she walked over to them.

"Yeah, it is 9 o'clock." Draco said.

"We'll be back in the morning Hermione." Harry said.

"See ya tomorrow." Ron said as he waved good bye.

They left the hospital wing and shortly after so did Madame Pomfrey. Although all the students and most of the teachers were tucked up in bed, Lucius and Snape were waiting outside the hospital wing and Dumbledore was in a spare classroom near the hospital wing with McGonagall, waiting.

"Ok, it's all clear." Lucius told Snape.

Snape nodded and walked into the hospital wing. He waited for a moment or two and Dumbledore and McGonagall apparated into the room.

"Ok, we need to his wand." Dumbledore whispered.

Snape walked over to the door and out to Lucius.

"I trod on my wand, can I lend yours?' Snape asked.

"For god sake." Lucius grabbed his wand out of his pocket and gave it to Snape.

Snape went back into the hospital wing and gave the wand to Dumbledore who tucked it safely in his pocket. He walked over to the door and opened it. He pointed his wand at Lucius who knew straight away that he had been caught and set up.

**(A/N)**

**I hope you liked it. This story will be finished in 3 days and I really want 200 reviews for the story. I think I've done well, it being my first fan fic and all. Some people don't even reach 50 reviews on 20 chapters so i'm pleased. I couldn't have done it without you lot though. I's like to thanks everyone who has reviewed!**

**Please review!**


	24. No Way Out

**(A/N)**

**Yay! Thanks everyone, we reached 200! I didn't expect to get 200 until the end, chapter 25. But we did it in 23! Thanks again.**

**Spicecat38- Yeah, I have thought about writing a sequel. Something like, Lucius escapes from Azkaban and is looking for revenge. He could go after Snape and then go for Hermione. For now I'm going to concentrate on getting the last chapter written for this story and then I'm planning another story for after this one. Then, maybe there will be a sequel after that. Thanks for reviewing.**

**DanRadcliffe5666- Don't worry, it will be a happy ending. No other bad stuff is going to happen. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Sick twisted disturbed little gurl- Whooo, I made it lol. I may be making a sequel, read reply to Spicecat38 for details. Thanks for reviewing.**

**DracosChick124- Thanks, but to be honest I wouldn't have done it without all of you lot, so thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Riley Malfoy- Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. By the way, you did spell that right, applauds Thanks for reviewing.**

**TigerLilly1889- Thanks. Lol, I wanted to make Lucius look stupid so that's why he lent Snape his wand. What an idiot lol. Aww, all stories have to end sometime, I hope you read my next fic, which will be up shortly after this one ends. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Yoyen007- Thanks but I don't think you've understood totally. Snape isn't going to kill Hermione, he and Dumbledore set Lucius up. Ok thanks for reviewing anyway.**

**Harryluvzginny- Thanks, that means a lot. Yeah I am just trying to finish, you do know what you're talking about because I agree lol. I know that last chapter was kind of rushed, sorry about that. I'm sure you're not a horrible writer! So stop putting yourself down now! Anyway, glad you like it and thanks for reviewing.**

**Candy-corn sucks!- Interesting…but thanks for reviewing.**

**Danish Pastry 28- I know, that was a massive twist back in chapter 22, bet you didn't expect it did you? Thanks for reviewing. **

**Amycharys- Ha ha, you're evil, I like it! I think dementor's kiss would be appropriate until he dies a painful death ha ha. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Also, thank you to these people for reviewing-**

**Blood-In-The-Stars dArKENcURs3 HippiechicSMEB AMI MIZUNO1 **

**Aditi Retinna BubblePopElectric**

**Thanks everyone! Nearly finished now, please review.**

**I hope this chapter isn't too long or boring but I thought I'd include the events and what happens to Lucius.**

Chapter 24

No Way Out

Snape walked down the corridor and out of sight. Professor McGonagall was in the hospital wing keeping a close eye on Hermione. So that left Dumbledore and Lucius, who were still standing just outside the door to the hospital wing.

Although Lucius knew that he had been set up he still tried to wiggle out of it. This time, there was no way out.

Lucius, who was facing straight down the corridor ahead, turned round when he heard the door open behind him. The first thing he saw has a wand pointing at him.

"Ah, hello Dumbledore. How are you feeling? You're looking very well if I might say." Lucius said in a sickly, kind voice.

"Yes, Malfoy, I feel very well thank you and yourself?" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Yes, yes, great thank you." Lucius replied.

"Oh really? That surprises me." Dumbledore said.

"And why is that Albus?" Lucius asked.

"Because, Lucius, you're going to Azkaban." Dumbledore said, with an even bigger smile, which was quite scary actually.

"What are you on about?" Lucius asked with a fake confused look on his face.

"Don't act all innocent Lucius, you know why so you might as well wipe that look of your face because my mind is made." Dumbledore said, his smile fading because he was surprised Lucius had the nerve to deny it.

"YOUR mind?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, MY mind." Dumbledore said.

"Severus made me. He told me to come with him while he murdered an innocent muggle born." Lucius said after a while of thinking.

"You've got a nerve. I for one know what you think of muggle borns, so why you've suddenly changed your mind, I don't know. And as for trying to blame Severus, we have evidence of you asking him to kill her for you." Dumbledore said calmly.

"You wouldn't turn me in, and leave a son without a father." Lucius tried to reason.

"Draco doesn't need you anymore, he has a beautiful young girlfriend, a mother who cares for him dearly, friends and most of all, love. That, Lucius, is something that you could never give him. Now if you don't mind, the dementors are waiting." Dumbledore said.

"D…d…de…ment…ors?" Lucius stuttered.

"Yes, evil cloaked creatures." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Please Dumbledore, don't do this." Lucius begged.

"Please?" Dumbledore said in a dry tone.

"Don't make me beg." Lucius said.

"I think you already did Lucius." Dumbledore said, his wand still pointing at Lucius.

"Well what would you do if you found out you were going to Azkaban, where dementors would eventually kill you?" Lucius asked.

"I would not deny what I did in the first place and I especially would not try to blame another person just because I would be too scared to face up to what I had done. Be a man and admit it Lucius." Dumbledore said.

"Ok, I didn't want MY son going out with a mudblood. It makes my skin crawl. It makes me feel sick. It disgusts me. Most of all it disappoints me to even think that MY son would do such a thing." Lucius spat.

"What's so bad about muggle borns?" Dumbledore enquired.

"They don't deserve to be a witch or wizard." Lucius said with no feeling.

"So because someone isn't the same as YOU, they don't deserve to be a witch or wizard?" Dumbledore questioned Lucius.

"Yes." Lucius replied.

"That is the most shallow thing I have ever heard." Dumbledore said, again keeping calm.

"So now I'm shallow as well am i?" Lucius asked, an evil grin fixed to his face.

"And you say muggle borns disgust you, in fact you disgust me." Dumbledore said, looking down his nose at Lucius.

"And why is that?" Lucius asked.

"Because you're the filth in the wizarding world, not Hermione or muggle borns, YOU!" Dumbledore said, not breaking eye contact throughout the conversation.

"Filth? Filth? Why am I filth?" Lucius spat.

"Because, you are so pathetic that you would stoop so low as to get an innocent muggle born murdered, just because she walks the earth." Dumbledore said.

"That's not the reason I wanted her dead!" Lucius said, getting louder.

"Then what was the reason then?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't want my son going out with a muggleborn!" Lucius shouted.

"Here we go again, back to the question of what is wrong with muggle borns?" Dumbledore said.

"And here we go again, back to giving you the same answer as before; they don't deserve to be a witch or wizard." Lucius said, a little quieter now that he had calmed down slightly.

"I'm not even going to bother retorting because you don't deserve a say anymore. You've already filled the air with all your comments." Dumbledore said.

An awkward silence filled the air. Dumbledore and Lucius kept eye contact at all times, trying to out do each other. Then they heard foot steps coming down the corridor towards them, which Snape had gone down earlier. The foot steps continued to get louder as the person got closer.

"Headmaster, the port key has been arranged for the transfer." Snape said in an out of breath tone.

"Very well." Dumbledore said. "Thank you Severus."

"That's quite alright. It's the statue just down this corridor, on the left." Snape said.

Snape knocked twice on the hospital wing door and Professor McGonagall came out.

"We are leaving now, stay here with Miss Granger." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, she's sleeping now." She replied.

On that note, Professor Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Professor Dumbledore walked down the corridor. When they had reached the statue, which stood against the left wall, they huddle around it. Dumbledore and Snape both had their wands pointing dangerously at Lucius's throat.

They all put a hand on the port key and Snape and Dumbledore put their other hand in a tight grip on Lucius's shoulder to make sure he didn't escape. The next thing they knew they had jolted backwards and landed on their feet in the ministry of magic.

Dumbledore and Snape left Lucius with the minister of magic, who had been waiting patiently for a while. Snape had already informed the minister of the events that had taken place and had handed all the evidence in earlier, when he arranged the port key.

Dumbledore and Snape linked to the port key and they felt the familiar feeling of being jolted backwards and they landed on their feet in Dumbledore's office.

"I want to thank you, we finally got him." Dumbledore said with a grin

"Yes, me too." Snape replied, also with an unfamiliar grin.

Shortly after, Professor Snape left Dumbledore's office and headed to bed. Dumbledore strolled down to the hospital wing to see that everything was ok. Professor McGonagall had fallen asleep in a chair next to Hermione's bed. Dumbledore went over to her and shook her shoulder gently which automatically woke her.

"It's all sorted now Minerva." Dumbledore said lightly.

"Ok, I best get to bed then now. Do you think she will be ok?" McGonagall asked, whispering so that Dumbledore could only just hear her.

She didn't want to wake Hermione up, who was sleeping in the bed just by them.

"Yes, yes, she'll be fine." Dumbledore said quietly, as he helped her to her feet.

"Thank you Albus." She replied as she stood up.

They walked out of the hospital wing, down the corridor and they separated at the end to go their different ways, both heading for bed. Little did they know that Hermione had not really been sleeping, she had heard every word Lucius and Dumbledore had had. Of course her natural instinct would be to tell Draco, Harry and Ron what had happened as soon as she saw them the next day. But for now, she needed to sleep. She had a very busy day ahead of her tomorrow. She had to start getting everything ready for the leaving prom, which was tomorrow night. She had all the plans; she just needed to get everything into action.

As it was a Saturday tomorrow, she would be buying her outfit, for the prom, from Hogsmead. Madame Pomfrey had said she could get up and walk about tomorrow and after a very long period of persuading Madame Pomfrey to let her go to Hogsmead, she finally agreed. But she was under strict instruction not to do anything too stressful. Hermione saw this as an excuse to make Draco do all the work for the prom. No, that was evil, she wouldn't make him do ALL the work, just most of it.

Hermione smiled to herself and with all these thoughts whizzing around in her head she fell to sleep.

**(A/N)**

**Sorry if that was boring, please review and thanks.**


	25. The Leaving Prom

**(A/N)**

**Aww…It's the final chappie. Look on the bright side, there will very likely be a sequel! Anyway, so many reviews in so little time, I can't believe it! **

**Simpleness- Thank you, that means a lot. **

**Mysticallove- I understand about the whole not being with a computer thing lol, I know how it feels. Thanks, yeah lets try and make 'daddy dearest' as mad as possible, lol.**

**Danish Pastry 28- Yeah, you've been here from about chapter 3 wasn't it? It'll be sad to see all my great reviewers go. Thanks.**

**Spicecat38- Thanks, this is it, final chap.**

**Riley Malfoy- I always have to have happy endings lol, well nearly always. Thanks for the reviews.**

**XXRoseDawsonXX- Aww thanks lol, I hope it wasn't a long wait.**

**MrsBMadden- Yep, deadly serious only one more chapter and this is it, the final one, crys. Thanks.**

**HippiechicsSMEB- It's my story, I don't own the characters but that doesn't mean I can't edit them a little. If it frustrated you, then it frustrated you, I can't make my story to everyone's taste. You're not discouraging me, thanks though.**

**Harryluvzginny- Thanks so much.**

**Piritesslass- Go me! Lol. Thanks. **

**Sick twisted disturbed little gurl- Ha ha, your name should be- Sick twisted disturbed EVIL little gurl. Just kidding. Thanks.**

**Piperleo201188- It's ok, at least you weren't nasty about it. I hope you like this one.**

**DrAcO'sblackrose- Lol, thanks!**

**Broadwaykueen- Ha ha! Lol, glad you liked it.**

**DracosChick124- Thanks, but not everyone agrees.**

**Retinna- Lol, thanks. Hope you like this chapter.**

**SugaAngel86- Thanks.**

**AMI MIZUNO1- Aww thanks, lol.**

**Amycharys- You shouldn't go giving me ideas to hurt poor old Lucius, I just couldn't possibly make the dementors give him a wickle kiss now could I? Thanks.**

**THANKS!**

**Oh and in this chapter I'm not sure if the Three Broomsticks is in Hogsmead, if it isn't, just pretend, thanks lol.**

Chapter 25

The Leaving Prom

"_Get away from her now!" _

"Draco…!"

"_I mean it, you dare!" _

"Draco!"

"_No, leave her alone!"_

"DRACO!" Blaise shouted, shaking his shoulders really hard.

"Huh?"

"Come on man, we're going to be late for breakfast." Blaise said loudly.

"Breakfast?" Draco asked, confused.

"Yeah, the most important meal of the day, remember?" Blaise said.

Draco realized he had had a nightmare. There were beads of sweat across his forehead and the covers had been kicked to the bottom of the bed.

"What the hell were you doing last night man?" Blaise asked, concerned as he picked up three pillows off the floor and put them back on Draco's bed.

"Oh, I was dreaming." Draco said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I should think you bloody well was." Blaise said as he walked out of the bedroom and out into the common room.

Draco got up, had a wash, brushed his teeth, got dressed and walked out of the bedroom to a patiently waiting Blaise on one of the sofas.

"Ready?" Blaise asked, getting to his feet.

"Yeah but I thought breakfast was served for an extra hour on Saturdays." Draco said as they walked towards the portrait and climbed through.

"Yeah, it is, we over slept. Overslept big time." Blaise said.

Draco laughed at Blaise's comment. Draco couldn't keep up with Blaise who was sprinting down the corridor. Draco just walked slowly behind, and soon Blaise was out of sight.

When Draco entered the Great Hall, it was full of people who looked like they too had only just woken up. The teachers had finished eating and were in deep conversation with the people next to them.

Draco scanned the Gryffindor table for Hermione. He didn't know why he was looking for her, she would obviously still be in the hospital wing. But then he saw a mane of curly brown hair sitting next to two red haired people, a male and a female and sat opposite was a black haired male. It was her! She was back. Everyone who passed her was patting her on her back and asking how she was feeling. Did they know? They couldn't know.

"Come on Draco." Blaise shouted over from the Slytherin table.

Draco looked at Blaise who was waving furiously and patting the seat next to him. Draco didn't even know he had stopped right in front of the doors. He walked over towards the Slytherin table and then turned round and headed for the Gryffindor table. He didn't care anymore, he didn't care what people thought. He wanted the whole world to know. He wanted to show this beauty off.

Once he reached Hermione he stood behind her and put his hands over her eyes. He ignored the dirty looks that the Gryffindors and Slytherins were giving him, the other houses hadn't even noticed.

"I know that touch any day Draco." She said with a smile.

He removed his hands from her face and she turned to face him. He took her hands in his and helped her up. She put her hands round his neck and he put his arms round her waist. And there, in front of half of the school, they kissed. Mouths dropped open, the hall went into silence. People turned round, stretched their necks. Loud, over reactive gasps could be heard and the most annoying sound of whispering and chatting gossips.

They broke the kiss and opened their eyes to bulging eyeballs. Draco smiled to Hermione and whispered 'I love you' in her ear before returning to his familiar Slytherin table to eat.

He could feel eyes burning into the back of his head. He ignored them and sat down next to Blaise.

"I'm proud of you man!" Blaise blurted out.

Draco smiled at him and without another word he ate his breakfast in silence and left the Great Hall. He started taking the root he had taken this morning, to get back to the Slytherin common room. The Hogsmead trip wouldn't be long so he had to get his money.

"Draco!" A familiar, male voice shouted from behind him.

Draco stopped and turned around to Harry.

"_Potter? What the hell does he want?" _Draco thought.

"I just wanted to say, it's obvious that if you was willing to do that in front of all those people, you and Hermione will be together for a while. We might as well, try to, get along." Harry said clearly.

Draco paused for a moment while he took in all the information.

"Is this some kind of Gryffindor prank because if it is…"

"It's not. I'm being very serious." Harry replied.

"Erm…ok then, we could try. Does this include Ron as well?" Draco asked.

"I'm sure I could persuade him." Harry said with a grin.

"Ok, cool." Draco said while holding his hand out in front of him which Harry automatically shook.

"I remember the last time you put your hand out to me to shake, first year, it didn't go very well did it?" Harry said with a laugh.

"No, it didn't." Draco said whilst laughing back.

They released hands.

"Oh and Hermione needs to talk to you later, it's important." Harry said.

"Ok." Draco replied.

Draco turned on his heel and continued to walk down the corridor and Harry turned round and went back into the great hall.

.----()----.

"Roll up, roll up. Hogsmead trip! Those with permission forms, come right this way, those without, you aren't going anywhere, so stay where you are!" Filch shouted in his usual dry tone.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco followed the crowds that were trotting along behind Filch. To get to Hogsmead they used the carriage that they used to get from the train station to Hogwarts. They were pulled by thestrals. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco shared a carriage.

"I need to talk to you Draco." Hermione said.

"Go ahead." Draco said.

"I'll tell you when we get to Hogsmead.

"Ok." He replied.

"So…" Ron said.

"So who's your date going to be for the prom?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Pavarti. She asked me yesterday, I couldn't exactly say no." Harry said.

"Oh right. What about you Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Lavender. I asked her ages ago." Ron said looking smug with himself.

"I'm taking Pansy Parkinson." Draco said loudly.

Harry and Ron looked at him seriously.

"Just kidding!" Draco laughed.

Hermione and Harry laughed but Ron didn't get it.

Seeing Ron's confused look Hermione said, "Just forget it Ronald."

Shortly after, their carriages came to a halt. Everyone began flowing out and running off in all different directions.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco walked through Hogsmead, and they split up for a while so that Harry and Ron could go to get their outfits and Draco and Hermione could get theirs.

"Meet up in an hour and a half in the Three Broomsticks." Hermione said to them, they nodded to show they had understood and walked off.

Harry and Ron went to a shop right down the bottom called 'Framorder's Formal Wear', and Hermione and Draco went to a fancy dress shop. They tried on many different outfits, Adam and Eve, which they both found hilarious, Samson and Delilah, Arthur and Guenevere, Robin Hood and Maid Marian and Helen of Troy and Adam. They must have tried on about fifty different costumes until Hermione found one that she absolutely adored.

"Please Draco it's the best I've tried on so far, I love it." Hermione pleaded with Draco.

"Ok, ok." Draco gave in.

Draco payed for their outfits, it was his treat, and they left the shop with a bag full of accessories for the prom. After they had a walk around and brought a couple more things they headed to the Three Broomsticks, where they were meeting Harry and Ron.

They were already in their, sitting in the corner drinking hot butterbeers. Harry waved his hands over to Hermione and Draco. When they spotted them they walked over and sat at the table with them.

"We just got you a drink." Harry said to Hermione and Draco.

There were two butterbeers on the table for Hermione and Draco, they sat down and began gulping them down.

"Thanks." Hermione said, as she stopped for a breath half way through her drink.

"Cheers." Draco said as he drank the last drop of his.

They discussed where they had been but Hermione would not reveal who her and Draco would be going as that night. She wanted it to be a surprise. Harry and Ron had a black tuxedo, with a pair of trousers, a shirt and tie and a pair of shiny, new shoes.

They also went to various sweet shops where they brought countless amounts of sweets.

"So…you needed to talk to me?" Draco blurted out.

"Oh yes…right, when I tell you, I don't want you to freak ok?" Hermione said.

"Just tell me." Draco said.

"Ok, well…last night when you left, not long after Professor Snape came into the hospital wing. I pretended to be asleep, anyway, Dumbledore came in next with Professor McGonagall. The next thing I heard was Dumbledore talking outside the hospital wing. McGonagall stayed in the hospital with me and Snape went out as well. I could you're your father saying how he wanted me dead. Basically, Lucius told Snape to kill me and Dumbledore and Snape set him up. So your father thought Snape was going to kill me right and…" Hermione said quietly.

"I already know." Draco said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I said, I already know." Draco said.

"But how?" Hermione asked, Harry and Ron looked confused as well.

"Dumbledore told me after breakfast this morning. " Draco said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. They let me see my father before he was sent to Azkaban. The dementors are giving him the kiss later on this week." Draco said.

"Oh." Hermione said.

"It's ok." Draco began. "He thought I was going to help him but I just spat in his face and told him he deserves what he gets, if he gets death then he gets death."

"So, why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't want to scare you or worry you but looks like you knew anyway." Draco said.

After they had drank their drinks they got up and headed back to the carriages, they were one of the last groups to arrive back so they didn't have to wait long for the rest to get back.

They got into a carriage and they saw Neville and Seamus walk past. Then Pansy with a group of friends. And finally, Crabbe and Goyle who were stuffing their faces furiously with all kinds of sweets. The journey back was quiet; it only took them ten minutes before they reached Hogwarts. Everyone left the carriages and ran back into the school as it just started to rain.

Most people went back to their common rooms to show each other there things that they had spent their money on. The prom would begin at 8:30pm and it was only 6 o'clock so they had ages left.

"I've just got to go back to the Gryffindor common room to get my things. I moved them out the hospital wing this morning." Hermione said to Draco.

"Ok, shall I meet you back in our common room then?" Draco asked as he took Hermione's costume bag off her.

"Yeah, sure I won't be long babe." Hermione said as she kissed Draco on the cheek and went to the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron.

She picked up her things from the girls dormitories and came back down to Harry and Ron who were sitting by the fire in the common room.

"I'll meet you at the prom then?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there about half eight." Ron said.

"Okay, goodbye guys." Hermione said as she walked over to the door to leave.

"The last time you said that to us, we nearly lost you." Ron blurted out.

Harry shot him a cold glare and Hermione turned round.

"I'm not going anywhere Ronald." Hermione said.

He smiled and got up and gave her a hug. She was caught rather off guard by his actions but she hugged him back anyway. When they broke the hug she left the common room and went to the heads common room.

When she got there, Draco was sitting down with Milo on his lap. She ran over to Milo and touched him and then kissed his head.

"Don't I get one?" Draco asked.

Hermione touched Draco's head and laughed. Then she kissed him on the lips.

"So when did you get Milo back?' She asked Draco, sitting down beside him.

"Just now." He said.

Hermione smiled and leaned her head back.

"I've got a surprise for you." Draco said.

"Have you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah come with me." He said.

Draco picked Milo up and placed him on the sofa where he had just been sitting. Hermione stood up and followed Draco. They went over to the dining room and when they reached the door he stopped.

"Close your eyes and no peeking." He said.

She closed her eyes and Draco took her hands in his and guided her. He opened the door and they walked into the room. After a few steps they stopped.

"Ok open." He said.

She opened her eyes and scanned the room. There were all the decorations for the prom. Draco did all this for her. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey…what's wrong?" He asked her.

"You are so sweet." She said, now sobbing.

He pulled her into a hug and after a while she felt better. They had to start taking all the decorations down so Hermione managed to get five house elves that were more than happy to help and they took everything down to the Great Hall.

Of course, with the help of magic, the hall was decorated in no time. The house tables were gone and were replaced by circle tables around the room, decorated with a table cloth and flowers, the lights were dimmed, the bewitched ceiling had floating fire balls instead of candles, there was a disco ball in the centre of the room and underneath was a big dance floor. Above the teacher's staff table was a banner saying 'Goodbye 7th years!' which Madame Pomfrey had kindly made.

.----()----.

"Best start getting ready then." Hermione said as they just got back to their common room.

"God, time flies by when you're having fun." He said. "Your costume is on your bed.

"Ok, thanks." She said.

Sure enough it was half past seven. They went into their rooms and began to get ready. They both washed first and Hermione went over to her bed where Draco had placed her costume.

First she started on her hair; she brushed it and tied it back before taking the black wig from her bed and putting it over her hair. It was a short wig; the hair length came to her shoulders. On the wig was gold plaited embroidery with tassels on the end. She then slipped on her white tunic, which was made from a beautiful cotton material. The only detail it had were gold gems around the bottom of the dress and around the sleeves. She then added the gold collar to her neck. It was an Egyptian like necklace. She put on gold beads to her wrists, luckily covering her scars, and added a gold serpent, arm bracelet to the top of her arm. She slipped on her brown leather sandals, which had a line of gold color across the front.

After she had got dressed she went to bathroom and began with her make-up. She added a light, bronze powder to her face before putting on gold eye shadow, black eye liner, which she flicked out at the corners of her eyes and long, gold, fake eye lashes. To finish off she added a bronze lip-gloss.

Hermione lifted her dress up and took the last item which was on the bed, a gold garter. She slid it up her leg and tucked her wand into it. She went back into her bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Done." She said.

She walked out of the bathroom, out the bedroom and into the common room. Draco was already waiting for her. He had a Roman-like white skirt on with brown and gold around the hem. He had a plain, brown sleeveless, suede jacket on. Underneath was a white top with a pretty gold pattern around the sleeves. He also had a gold serpent arm bracelet around the top part of his arm. Gold bracelets finished it off. Hermione looked down at his feet and he also had brown sandals.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Draco said, as he stood up.

"Not too bad yourself." She said.

He took her hand and held it as they walked out the common room and down the corridor towards the Great Hall. It was already 9 o'clock, they weren't that late but they expected everyone had already arrived. And they were right.

When they reached the doors to the Great Hall they stopped just outside.

"Ready my Egyptian queen?" Draco asked her.

"Ready!" She said with a certain smile.

Draco pushed open the doors and they stood at the doorway. All heads turned to them and a shining light focused on the pair. All the girls looked at Hermione with an honest feeling of jealousy. All the guys were jealous as well that Draco Malfoy was here with her and not them.

They stood in the doorway for a few more moments, all eyes on them before they walked in. For one night, and one night only, Draco and Hermione were Cleopatra and Anthony.

They found Ron and Harry and joined them. They danced the night away, and Hermione felt the happiest she had ever been. She had the most gorgeous boyfriend who was friends with her two best friends and she was having so much fun. Everyone was too busy getting pissed and partying to notice anything.

But yet did they know that Pansy Parkinson was sitting in the corner in a Dracula's bride costume with her Dracula next to her, watching Hermione and Draco. Pansy had just become a deatheater, and so had her Dracula, Blaise Zabini. Pansy wanted revenge and under the dark lord's orders, Blaise had to kill Hermione or kill himself.

**The end**

**(A/N)**

**Well everyone, that's it. I want to thank EVERYONE and ANYONE who has ever reviewed my fic, every single review I got counted. I just couldn't have done it without you. **

**I haven't got the time, energy or patience to write all the names and individual thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. But there is one person I want to thank in particular. This person has been reviewing since the beginning and has never stopped, they've ALWAYS been positive reviews which have cheered me up each time. This person is Danish Pastry 28. So thanks!**

**Of course, all my other reviewers have been great, but that person's name stuck in my head from day one. I hope when I write my next fan fic, all my readers and reviewers come and join me. Thanks AGAIN lol. **

**Until next time…… Luv you all!**

**-Laura x**


	26. Sequel

A/N

Okay, so I have decided that there will definately be a sequel for Love Hurts, Hate Doesn't.

I will be uploading it as a new fic, so look out when you get the e-mail alerting, that's if you're interested in reading anyway XD

As of now, it will be brought to you on Friday 30th May :) 


End file.
